Journey Through Existence Beginning Chapter
by ultrandrew
Summary: A strange boy finds himself on board a space flagship. Lost and confused, he must now find out the reason behind his arrival in such an outstanding place. While doing so, he is caught in the middle of a deep space conflict. The journey begins now.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of my first fan-fic, that is already up to 7 chapters. I hope you find this one better and I look forward to your comments.

I do not own Galaxy Angels or Vandread. Any event in this writing is fictional. Any resemblance to reality is coincidental.

* * *

**存在中の旅**

**冒険の始まり編**

**目覚める**

**Journey Through Existence**

**Beginning Chapter**

**Awakening

* * *

**

_Who are you?_

…

…_give me power…?_

…

_This sensation…_

…

_Let's go._

…

* * *

A lone space capsule drifts in the vast, empty space. Inside, a young boy remains in a state of deep sleep. Even when space debris collides with the capsule, the boy doesn't stir.

From a distance, six blinks of light sparkle against the black background. Six space ships exit from overdrive and return into their normal travel speed. Each ship is customized with vehicle specific attachments and colors.

The red ship spots two fist like attachments, designed to grab floating space items or pound any enemies at close combat. Two short ranged missile launchers add to the deadliness of the ship, while a mid ranged missile launcher gives the close combat ship a decent ranged attack.

The purple ship spots an impressive arsenal of weapons. Two long barreled guns stretch out, giving the ship long ranged capabilities. Supporting the long ranged weapon are two mid-range rocket launchers and two more mid-range laser cannons used to shoot down enemies that get closer.

The blue ship boasts two scissor shaped blades connected to the bottom of the ship. Designed as a support ship, the two scissor blades can be fired out like boomerangs to take down any weakened enemy ships from the cover of the front line. To add to its capabilities are three long ranged missile launchers.

The pink ship prides itself in all round battle capabilities. It has a long blade sticking out which can double as a Laser Phalanx sword and a mid-ranged cannon. Attached to the sides of the ship are two mid-range laser guns.

The dark blue ship spots a long ranged sniper attachment. Designed to take out enemies from afar, the attachment has a scope attached to it. Mid-ranged laser cannons and missile launchers give the ship a counter against enemies that try to attack at close range.

The final, green ship only has two mid-ranged laser guns. Its strength lies in a large shield. Designed to aid in the repair of ships during battle, the ship carries micromachines inside the shield that can be deployed to repair allies when they get too damaged in the fire of war.

"I've spotted something!" A voice from the red ship tell the rest of its comrades through the communication link. "I think it's a space capsule!"

"Approach it with care," This time, the blue ship speaks. "We don't know if it really is a capsule or a bomb."

"Send in the Harvester with her," The purple ship suggests. "Just in case anything funny happens."

"I'll scan the area to make sure there aren't any enemies around." The dark blue ship begins to scout the surrounding area with its scope.

The green and pink ships follow the red ship toward the capsule. "Capsule confirmed," The pink ship reports. "It's a space capsule and someone is inside!"

The red ship deploys its fist like attachments and gently grabs the capsule. "Got him!"

"All right girls," Another voice sounds out over the communication link. "You can make your way back. Seems like it was this capsule that was sending out the distress signal."

"Roger!" All six of the ships reply in unison.

Going back into formation, they take off toward where they came from. After a brief moment of picking up speed, they activate their overdrives and disappear into hyper travel speed.

* * *

The six ships blink back into normal travel speed and make their way toward a large flagship. They carefully shift into a file formation and one by one dock their ships in their respective hangars found at the bottom of the ship.

The flagship's long body is decorated with fins and two handle like appendages at the front. At the back of the ship, the hangar bay is attached to the bottom. Found slightly above the hangar at the flagship's weapon systems: a long ranged laser gun and missile launchers, accompanied by medium ranged lasers.

Inside the hangar, the pilots of the six ships dismount and make their way to the bridge to report to their commander in charge. The six pilots wear clothes that are colored to match their ship colors.

"I'm not feeling too well…" The pink clothed pilot holds her stomach and covers her mouth, her face green with nausea. "There was too much turbulence just now…"

"Do you want to go see the doctor at the infirmary?" The dark blue clothed pilot asks worriedly.

"We'll tell Takuto about your condition, so don't worry," The purple clothed pilot says. "He'll surely come visit you."

"Thank you…" The pink pilot replies. She breaks off from the group with the dark blue clothed pilot.

"That girl…" The red clothed pilot scratches her head. "Always causing trouble for people. Ever since we were back in the training academy."

"She is quite a handful." The blue clothed pilot comments.

"Anyway, let's head over to the bridge." The purple clothed pilot leads.

Behind them, the hangar crew slowly and carefully carry the discovered capsule to the incubation room.

* * *

"Galaxy Angel Troupe reporting to Commander Takuto. Retrieval mission successful." The purple clothed pilot reports as the others salute in unison.

"At ease," Their commander, Takuto, salutes. The young commander spotted dark blue, spiky hair. His military clothing boasted medals of honor and was decorated with a cloak at the back. "Where's Milfeulle and Chitose?"

"About that," The blue clothed pilot answers. "She got nauseas on the way back." Her white military clothing with black shouldering was worn over a blue dress inside. The neck button of her military clothing was buttoned and decorated with a blue ribbon with her communication device clipped on. Her sky blue hair was short and apart from her own two ears, a pair of bunny ears stick out from the sides of her head. They occasionally twitch cutely.

"Are you serious, Mint?" Takuto asks her with urgency.

"Make no mistake about it."

"I gotta go see her!" Takuto quickly dashes out of the bridge and makes his way to the infirmary.

"At least he's worried." The purple clothed pilot comments, one arm akimbo. Her military vest covers a purple, turtleneck dress underneath that hugs her slender figure under the influence of a black base, golden trimmed corset. She boasts large breasts that many tend to envy. Her red hair is kept under a hat and she dons a monocle on her left eye. Her communicator is clipped to her dress in the middle of her collar bone area.

"He should be," The red clothed pilot chimes in. Her blonde hair stretches down to her hips. Decorating her hair are two club shaped ornaments. She wears a sleeveless military vest over a red China dress that hugs her sexy, busty, curve-filled figure. Clipped to her vest collar is her communicator. On her right hand, she wears a gold bracelet. Her hands are covered with a pair of red hand covers.

The silent, quiet green clothed pilot looks on with a static face. Her long sleeved military vest is buttoned up all the way, with her communicator located at the top button, similar to Mint. Her vest is decorated with green frills on the ends, complementary of her green, curly hair. She wears a military tiara on her head, decorated with a red jewel in the middle.

"I guess this means that we've been debriefed?" The purple clothed pilot questions.

"I'm going to go check up on the capsule," Mint says. "I need to check the specifications of the person inside."

"I'll come with you." The green clothed girl volunteers.

"Forte," The red dressed pilot asks the purple clothed pilot. "Want to go get a coffee?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Forte replies. "You can go to the café first, Ranpha. I need to get my wallet."

The two groups split up and head to their destinations.

* * *

"She'll be just fine," The doctor concludes. "I just gave her a shot that should stabilize her condition."

"Oh my god," Takuto wipes his forehead. "Thank goodness."

"Sorry for making you worry…" The pink clothed pilot apologizes. Her usually bubbly personality is momentarily put to a hold due to her condition. However, her eternal smile never left her green face.

"It's okay, Milfie." Takuto reassures her. "I'll be here for you."

"Takuto," The dark blue clothed pilot begins. Her long silky hair grew to her lower back. A thin, red ribbon decorated her hair at the back. Her long sleeved military garment was buttoned up to her stomach, leaving the bottom open. Underneath the garment was a dark purple dress. Her communicator doubled as a button near her neck. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Chitose," Takuto smiles at her. "I'm just going to stay here till Milfie gets better."

"All right," Chitose nods. "Take care of her."

"Of course. I'm her boyfriend aren't I?"

Chitose smiles and leaves the infirmary. She walks down the hallway to her room. Inside, she lies down on her bed.

"What a day." Chitose looks over at her window and stares out into the black void. "Boyfriend, huh."

* * *

_My eyes… They're so dry… Aw man… So sleepy… Where am I? Mmm… This bed's really nice. It's so soft and comfy. Yeah, I could sleep here forever. Yeah…_

"He's stirring." The green clothed pilot mumbles.

From across the room, Mint walks over holding a clipboard and a pen. She tip-toes to see inside the capsule, which is placed on a incubation dock. "You're right." She scribbles a few notes on her paper.

_It's noisy. How is someone supposed to get sleep with all this noise?_

Inside the capsule, the sleeping boy slowly opens his eyes. The bright ceiling light blinds him momentarily. As his eyes readjust to the light, he looks around to absorb his surroundings.

_Whoa, where is this place? It's full of computers and stuff. Hm?_

He looks down and sees Mint and the green clothed pilot staring straight at him. As their eyes meet, a chill runs down the two girls' spines. They quickly try to shake it off.

"Vanilla, could you get the capsule open? I think he's ready to come out now."

"All right." The green clothed pilot walks over to the main console and keys in a few commands.

From the sides of the capsule, steam shoots out from the pressure valve. The front cover of the capsule slides open and slowly lowers itself to for a ramp. The boy cautiously steps out and walks down the ramp. He marvels at the heavy machinery working around him. Mint records all his movements with piercing detail. She manages to write down everything she wants to before he reaches the end of the ramp. Standing there with a smile on her face, she greets the boy.

"Welcome aboard the Elle Ciel."

"The Elle Ciel…?" The boy scratches his head and ruffles his short, spiky hair.

Mint nods her head. "Your capsule sent out a distress signal that we managed to pick up and so now here you are."

"I see.." The boy was still recovering from his sleepy state.

"Do you remember anything about where you came from?" Mint inquires, preparing herself to take down more notes.

"Where I came from…?" The boy goes into thought. As he tries to recall his past, a sharp pain shoots through his head and leaves a throbbing sensation. He winces and grabs his head. "Argh…" He slumps to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Mint quickly bends down to support him. "Vanilla, get some help!"

"Okay." Vanilla runs off.

"How are you feeling?" Mint asks.

"I'll be fine. I just can't seem to recall anything yet."

"It's probably a side effect from your deep sleep state. It's not uncommon for people to suffer from this."

The boy looks up at Mint. "Thank you."

Again, when their eyes meet, a chill shoots down Mint's spine. She quickly breaks eye contact and helps him back up to his feet. Vanilla returns with Forte and Ranpha.

"Hey! Is everything okay?" Forte asks as she rushes to help Mint.

"It'll be fine," Mint says, letting Forte hold the slumping boy. "I think he just needs some rest."

"I'll be fine…" The boy tries to stand on his own. "I just woke up so I don't need to rest anymore…" Before he finishes the sentence, he slumps down onto the floor again.

"You don't have to force yourself you know?" Ranpha says with one arm akimbo. With Forte, she helps lift the boy back up to his feet.

"Thanks…" He says.

Again, upon eye contact, Forte and Ranpha feel a cold chill run down their spine. Quickly, they shake it off and start to take him over to the infirmary. The boy looks around him, at Ranpha, at Forte, at Mint and at Vanilla.

_They're all so pretty… Where the heck am I…? Is this heaven…?_

_

* * *

_

"We'll put him on the supporting unit first," The nurse says. "From there we can monitor his condition."

"Thanks," Forte says. "Just give us a call if anything happens."

"Where's Milfie?" Ranpha asks.

"Takuto took her back to her room."

"Shall we pay her a visit then?" Forte suggests.

"I guess we could do that," Mint agrees. "I also need to hand Takuto these papers on our new passenger."

"Excuse me," Vanilla softly says. "I have to make my prayers now."

"All right, we'll catch you later then Vanilla." Ranpha says.

"Well then," Mint says. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Forte says.

The three girls leave the infirmary together. As Forte and Mint walk away, Ranpha stops at the door and looks back at the resting boy.

_What was that feeling I had when our eyes met just now…? I've never felt it before. I wonder if the others felt it… _


	2. Chapter 2

**存在中の旅**

**冒険の始まり編**

**友****Part 1**

**Journey Through Existence**

**Beginning Chapter**

**Friend Part 1**

**

* * *

**

The smell of a freshly made pastry wafted through the corridors of the flagship Elle Ciel. Sliding through the gaps between the doors and the walls, the scent drifted into various rooms. Almost immediately, doors were slammed open and six speeding figures raced down to the cafeteria, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

As they ran past the infirmary, the ground shook with vigor. Inside the room, equipment rattled as the nurse struggled to maintain her balance. Poking her head out of the door, she shouted down the hallway.

"Don't run like that in the hallway! Can't you have some courtesy for our guest here?" She returned to her seat as her words fell upon deaf ears. While scribbling away at her papers, a sudden change in the beat of the machinery attached to the mysterious boy caught her attention. Zooming in to get a better look, she notices a fluctuation in the boy's heart rate. She looks over at the sleeping boy, whose eyes flutter slightly.

"He's… Dreaming… ?"

* * *

"Let's eat!" Six voices echoed throughout the cafeteria.

Following the sound of tinkling utensils was a long moan of pure pleasure as the six members of the Galaxy Angel Troupe savored the first bite of their pastry.

"How are they?"

"Lighter than air…" Takuto says with a smile that stretched across his face.

"I'm so glad that your little hyperspace sickness didn't affect your cooking." Ranpha jokes.

Milfeulle giggles. The chef donned a frilled apron, shaded with a light pink. A sewed on flower decorated the attire. "How would everyone like their coffee or tea?"

"Earl Grey for me!" Forte places her order.

"I'll have an English Breakfast." Mint says with her mouth full.

Vanilla wipes her mouth with her napkin before placing her order. "Red Tea, please."

"I'll have Green Tea," Chitose says. "Extra strong please!"

"I'll have a spicy coffee." Ranpha says as she takes a big bite out of her pastry.

"I'll be right back with your orders!" Milfeulle bounces bubbly away.

"She seems happy." Forte comments. "Did anything happen?"

"Not really," Takuto says. "She's just really happy that I was there to see her recover."

"How sweet." Mint says.

"You think so?" Takuto blushes a little.

"Oh," Mint corrects him. "I was talking about the pastry."

Takuto's facial expression freezes. "What…?"

Suddenly, a chill runs down the entire group's spines. They all shoot up in their seats. A loud clash is heard coming from the kitchen followed by Milfeulle's distressed cry. Takuto quickly gets up and dashes into the kitchen to help Milfeulle. Meanwhile, the others sat quietly at the table.

"Did…" Ranpha breaks the silence. "Did anyone else feel that?"

The others nod their heads in unison.

"What was that…?" Forte asks.

The tension at the table starts to increase.

"It's the same feeling…" Mint begins. Everyone gives her their undivided attention. "This isn't the first time I've felt it. And from your reactions, I'm assuming you guys have felt it before."

The others nod. "That boy," Chitose says. "When I had eye contact with him I felt this exact feeling…"

"The warm yet…" Ranpha describes. "Destructive feeling."

"The power to save and destroy." Vanilla adds.

"Is it safe to have him on the ship?" Forte questions.

"We won't know until we get to see his behavior." Mint concludes. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

The door of the kitchen slides open as Takuto helps a drenched Milfeulle out of the now messy kitchen.

"Milfie!" Ranpha quickly runs over to Milfeulle. "Are you okay? Look at you!"

"I'm fine," Milfeulle replies with a smile. "I just had a sudden shock, that's all."

Takuto, covering her with a towel, takes her off to their room. "Come on, we gotta get you cleaned up."

The door shuts behind the couple as once again, silence reigns throughout the room. No one spoke another word, too fazed by the event that had just occurred. The remaining members of the Moon Angel Troupe sit, lost in their own contemplation of the situation. Ranpha, in particular, was the most troubled.

_Now I know that everyone felt the same chill… But I don't think they felt the other chill I felt… Just what is it?

* * *

_

Inside the infirmary, the young boy shifts around in his bed. He slowly opens his eyes but forces them shut as light overflows into his eyes. Once again, he opens his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the brightness of his surroundings. His eyes focus as blurred figures gain their form in his sight. Beside him, he hears the beep of the pulse monitor.

"You're awake." The nurse says.

The boy looks over at the nurse who remains seated at her desk. Steadily, the boy uses his left arm push his upper body up from under the covers. He remains seated in his bed. Looking at his body, he sees various wires attached to his body.

"What's this?" He asks the nurse in his half awoken state.

"They're the connectors to the pulse monitor and the drip," The nurse explains. "It's what has been keeping you going this whole time you were unconscious."

"Unconscious…" The boy rubs his head. That's right. I fainted after I met those really pretty girls…

"How are you feeling now?" The nurse inquires.

"I feel fine," The boy replies. "Just a little drowsy, but I'll get over it."

"Great," The nurse reaches over and presses a button. "Mint, the boy has awoken. Would you like to see him?"

"Sure," A young girl's voice replies from the communicator. "I'll be right over."

The communicator clicks as the nurse releases the button. "Your escort will be here soon," She says. "If you feel weird at any time, feel free to come back."

The boy nods while removing the wires attached to his body. The infirmary door slides open as a petite figure enters the room. The boy turns to face the entering shadow. Under the light, the figure is revealed to be Mint.

"Hello there," She greets with a friendly smile. "How are you feeling?"

The boy continues to stare at Mint.

"Excuse me?"

The boy continues to stare.

"Nurse, are you sure he's okay?"

"He was fine when I talked to him…" The nurse rolls her chair over to the bedside. Waving her hand in front of his face, she tries to elicit a response. "Hello…?"

The boy blinks once. His blank stare breaks into a warm smile. "My, are you cute?"

Mint's ears twitch at the comment as she blushes a little. "Ahem," Clearing her throat, she quickly changes the topic. "If you would please follow me, our commander would like to see you."

"Sure," The boy gets out of bed and slips into his jacket. "Shall we?"

Mint takes the lead as the two make their exit out of the infirmary. The nurse slides her chair back to her desk.

"I've never seen Mint react like that to someone calling her cute before," She says to herself. "Maybe…" She pauses for a beat, smiles to herself and goes back to her paperwork.

* * *

Slowly walking down the hallway, Mint gives the unfamiliar boy a quick tour of the flagship.

"Here is the cafeteria," She orientates. "The kitchen is in there too. We mostly have our meals and breaks in here."

A short pause later, she begins again. "And here is the briefing room. We usually have our mission preparations done in here, as well as debriefs." Mint pauses for a second before continuing. "We are an elite crew of military specialists, trained to defend and escort key personnel as well as hunt for Lost Technology hidden in various…"

The boy cuts her off casually. "You're really good at your job, aren't you?" He says.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's just that you know all your stuff. It's really amazing," He looks over at Mint. "I could never do such a thing. I always end up losing my concentration before I get anything done!" He laughs at himself.

Mint is slightly taken aback by his sudden speech.

"Well, actually it's mostly the admin stuff that gets me really fidgety. I hate sitting still for long periods," The boy continues. "I'm more of an active guy. You know, the type to go do stuff rather than sit around and do paperwork."

Mint listens closely, not because she is trying to gather more information about the boy, but more so because she suddenly finds herself interested in learning more about the boy.

"I always shift around when I sit down. I can't ever stay in one position," The boy makes the actions as he speaks. "That's why I'm really impressed by your knowledge. I find it respectable that you are able to sit down and actually go through the trouble of knowing your stuff."

Mint smiles slightly at the boy's complement. Before she knew it, they were at the door to the bridge where Takuto and the others were waiting.

"Well, this is the bridge. Our commander, Takuto, spends most of his work time here." Mint explains. The door slides open. "After you."

The boy steps in and immediately gasps at the vast technology filling the room. Computer panels, screens, basically anything one could think would fit into the bridge of an intergalactic flagship was being operated in the room.

"Here he is." Mint introduces the boy.

The other members shift themselves to form a line in front of the boy. Warm smiles greet the boy, who is still amazed. Takuto steps forward and greets him. "Welcome aboard the Elle Ciel," He says as he shakes the boy's hand. "My name is Takuto, and I am the commander of this flagship."

"I'm Forte," Forte steps up next. "I'm the eldest in the whole group."

The boy can't help but look at her bulging breasts. Luckily, this goes by unnoticed.

"Chitose," Chitose introduces herself next. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Milfeulle. It's great to have someone new on board!"

"I'm Vanilla." Vanilla says softly.

"I haven't told you my name yet," Mint says. "I'm Mint."

Ranpha remains silent as the other introduce themselves. When it comes to her turn, she timidly steps forward. "I'm Ranpha. Nice to… meet you."

A smile breaks on the boy's face. Taking a big bow, he introduces himself. "Thank you all so much for being so friendly," He recovers from his bow. "My name is 暗怒竜 (An-do-ryuu). It's nice to meet you all."

As the rest of the group start talking with Andrew, getting to know him better, Mint quietly observes the situation.

_It was this boy who sent the chills down our spines. Yet now, we don't seem to be affected anymore. What could this mean? _She ponders to herself._ And what was it that I feel with this boy that I've never felt before… _An epiphany hits her._ Maybe it's… Friendship… _


	3. Chapter 3

**存在中の旅**

**冒険の始まり編**

**友****Part 2**

**Journey Through Existence**

**Beginning Chapter**

**Friend Part 2**

* * *

Vanilla woke up to the sound of chirping birds. Sitting up in her bed, she rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light spilling into her room. With both her hands, she reached behind her neck and spread out her long, silky green hair which was curled at the tip. Before she gets out of bed, she says a quick prayer. Her feet slide into two comfortable pink bunny slippers. She gets off her bed and walks to her bathroom as the beautiful scenery of a mountain range supporting the rising sun blinks out, leaving behind the stagnant reality of her location: space. She slips out of her frilly nightdress and steps into the shower. The cold water that spills out causes her to flinch, but after a few more seconds under the cascade of water, her body acclimatizes to the temperature. An intercom unit attached to her wall rings.

"Good morning, Vanilla," Mint's voice sounds. "Breakfast will be ready in another 20 minutes. See you in the cafeteria."

20 minutes. I can take my time.

Vanilla steps out of the shower carefully, making sure she doesn't slip and fall. She dries herself off with her towel and wraps it around her body. She takes a set of her uniform out of her closet and stands in front of her full body sized mirror. She drops her towel and slips into her usual clothe set: her military vest, which she buttons all the way to the top. Green frills decorate the collar, wrist cuffs, buttonholes and edges. She ties up her hair into a ponytail at the back and two streams of hair from the sides of her head. Finally, she puts on her tiara, which is decorated with a red jewel. With that, she takes a deep breath and turns to leave her room. The door slides open, allowing her to make her exit. A few seconds after the door slides close, the light automatically turn off.

* * *

"Good morning." Vanilla says softly as she takes her seat at the table.

The others greet her cheerfully as Milfeulle emerges from the kitchen holding a tray of soup. "Food's here!" She says with much energy.

After the soup is served, the angels begin gulping down their bowls. Vanilla however, slowly sips at her bowl of soup slowly. She looks up at the rest, chatting happily away and talking about recent events.

_What's there to be so happy about?_

Finishing only half the bowl of soup, Vanilla slides the bowl aside and leans back in her chair. She looks up at the ceiling for a brief second, then closes her eyes. She opens them again when she notices that the chattering had stopped. Everyone else was looking at her with a little worry on their faces.

"Vanilla," Chitose asks. "Is everything okay?"

"You don't seem well." Forte adds.

Vanilla stands up. "It's nothing." She mumbles as she makes her leave.

The others are left sitting in the cafeteria, unknowing of the situation.

* * *

Vanilla slowly walked down the hallway, lost in her thoughts. Having come from a rather traumatic childhood, her heart turned almost ice cold. She lost the ability to express emotion freely. She failed to save her foster mother from death, even despite the fact that she had the ability to heal others.

As she turned the corner, she was suddenly knocked down to the ground by something that suddenly came round the corner.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" A voice apologized. "Are you okay?"

Vanilla looked up and saw a hand stretched out. As she shifted her look toward the person, she froze. Her foster mother stood above her, arm stretched out, reaching for her.

"Vanilla," The mother said. "Stand up. Don't let yourself get knocked down so easily."

Vanilla remained frozen, still in disbelief at what she was looking at.

"You can't let the past haunt you forever," The mother continued. "We all eventually have to let go."

Vanilla felt a tear well up in her eye. She closed her eyes to hold it back, not wanting anyone to see her in that state of emotion.

"Vanilla! Vanilla!" This time, a male voice called out.

Vanilla opened her eyes again and saw that Andrew was kneeling beside her, worry written all over his face.

"Are you alright? You didn't respond to me at all. Is something wrong?"

Vanilla stood up and dusted herself off. "It's nothing." She said as she walked off.

Andrew recovered to his feet. "What a strange little girl…"

_Why did I see my mother's face in him?_

* * *

The door slid close behind her. Vanilla walked to her bed and sat down on the edge. From the table beside her bed, she picked up a picture of her and her mother. Looking deep into the picture, she began to recall the events that led to her mother's death and her inability to save her mother.

It has been exactly 10 years today. Yet the images remain so vivid in my mind…

Vanilla put the picture back and crawled onto the bed. She rested her head on the pillow with her hands on her stomach. She stares blankly at the ceiling. Slowly, the ceiling starts to blur. Her eyes grow heavier. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Vanilla ran and ran. She didn't know what she was running away from, but she had to run. Her heart raced. Her body had shivers. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. She had to run. She couldn't hear anything around her, just her heavy breathing as she ran and ran.

_Why am I running? What am I running from?_

A faint glow of light sparkled in the distance. What it was, she didn't know. But now, she had to get to it. The deafening silence around her, the pitch darkness. She couldn't take it. It was too empty for her. As the faint glimmer grew closer and closer, so did a hint of a smile on her face grow bigger and bigger. She ran like she never ran before. As she approached the light, she saw a figure in it that she only knew too well, causing her to freeze in her steps. There, before her, was her foster mother.

_Why are you here, mother? Did you not die? What is going on?_

A voice echoed in Vanilla's thoughts. "Vanilla, come here to me." The figure stretched its arms out in a warm, inviting gesture.

"I can't, mother." Vanilla shrank away. "I failed to save you. How can I go back into your arms again?"

"That's right. You failed to save me." The voice grew harsher. "You're useless. You can't even do anything to help those important to you."

Vanilla flinched at the comment as fear paralyzed her. She had never felt so helpless before.

"Vanilla," The voice continued. "What more do you have to live for? You've lost that which is so important to you."

"So… Important to me…"

"That's right. You've thrown it away." The figure points its finger at Vanilla menacingly. "Your emotion."

_My emotion… Thrown away…_

"What is a human without emotion? Is there even such a thing as an emotionless human?" The voice asked. "No. There isn't. What, therefore, is a human with no emotion?"

Vanilla looked at the figure with fear in her eyes, with a look that begged for mercy.

"A monster." The figure answered its own question. "You're nothing but a monster." Slowly, eerily, the figure floated toward Vanilla. It stretches out its hand and holds Vanilla's chin. "Do you know what happens to monsters?"

Consumed by fear, a tear wells up in Vanilla's eyes.

"You've probably guessed it." The figure begins to glow a ghastly purple. "They are to be removed from existence."

The figure raises its other arm up, a fierce concentration of energy building up in the palm of its hand. Vanilla, petrified in fear, can only watch in horror as the figure of her foster mother readied itself to deliver the killing blow. She shuts her eyes tightly, causing the tears to be squeezed out of her eye. The tears roll down her cheek to her chin, from which they form into a droplet that drops.

Before the teardrop can reach the ground, a hand catches the tear and converting the tear into a fiery ball that engulfed the hand. With forceful impact, the fiery fist is rammed into the figure's stomach, causing the figure to lose its concentration, dissolving the energy ball. The figure flies back, covering its stomach. Vanilla collapses to the ground. In front of her, an unknown body blocks her.

"Vanilla," The shadowed body says. "You can't die in this dream. If you do, you will die in real life."

Vanilla stares on in confusion.

"Sometimes, we all have dark, hidden pasts that haunt us. But holding on to them won't solve anything." The shadowed body continues. "We can draw strength from these hidden pasts and use them to propel us forward." The shadowed body turns around slightly to face Vanilla, its face still shrouded in mystery. "You must not give up. There are still those who depend on you." The body kneels down and pats Vanilla on the head. "Isn't that worth living for? Worth feeling for?"

"You," The figure challenges. "What the hell are you?"

The shadowed body turns back around, remaining silent.

"Not the talkative type? Fine by me. That'll make your death faster." The figure opens both hands and hurls a continuous string of purple fireballs at the shadowed body and Vanilla.

Taking a defensive stance, a force field surrounds the shadowed body and Vanilla. "You feed off this girl's anguish," The shadowed body begins to absorb the force field in into its hands. "That's something I can't forgive." With one fist above the other, the shadowed body discharges a blue energy ball at the figure.

The figure is struck with full force and crashes in a heap to the ground.

"I won't let you have your way with this girl," The shadowed body threatens. "Alien Babaru!"

A slouched figure rises from the heap. Its golden hair grew up to its eyes, which was red in color. Two horns protruded from the sides of its head. Its body was covered by a golden armor, spiked on the sides. Its chest was decorated with a symbol of its kin. It wore two wrist guards with serrated blades attached to both sides. The left wrist guard had a small laser cannon.

"Damn you…" Babaru said as he prepared his cannon. "You've interfered with my plans… Time to get rid of you two." He points his cannon at Vanilla. "You'll go first, you know too much." He fires off his cannon.

A purple cylinder of energy shoots out and flies straight at Vanilla. She flinches as the beam reaches her, but before she is hit, the shadowed figure moves in front of her and blocks the beam with its body. The beam explodes on its body but the shadowed body remains unscathed, its right arm stuck straight out and its left arm by its side, fist clenched and elbow bent.

"What?" Babaru yelled in disbelief. "That stance… I know it!"

The shadowed body chuckled. Then, it shifted its arms around, left arm out and right arm to its side. With the change of stance, the shadowed body exploded in light. Vanilla threw her arm over her face to cover her eyes from the blinding light. When the light died down a little bit, she looked back.

In front of her stood a red being with a horned head. Around his chest was a silver plate decorated with holes that stretched round his back. A blue orb sat on his chest. His wrists were decorated with two bracelets. Standing heroically defiant before her, he faced Babaru.

"Leo…!" Babaru shouted. "But how?"


	4. Chapter 4

**存在中の旅**

**冒険の始まり編**

**友****Part 3**

**Journey Through Existence**

**Beginning Chapter**

**Friend Part 3

* * *

**

_I didn't know what was going on. But before he jumped into the fight, he told me something…_

The two humanoid aliens clashed horns before the stunned girl.

_"Your mother would never say that you are useless. Even if she is your adopted mother."_

The red being known as Leo fought with a heroic fervor, throwing blow after blow at the reeling Alien Babaru.

_"I myself have failed to save those who are important to me. I once lost my entire team of comrades in battle."_

Babaru tried to fight back, shooting lasers from his wrist cannon. Anticipating the attack, Leo jumped high in the air. He executed a flip in the air before coming down and delivering a devastating chop that destroyed Babaru's wrist guard entirely.

_"But I didn't let that stop me. I used that defeat to make me stronger. I drew new resolve from the incident."_

Babaru drew out his weapon, a long pole with a spiked ball on one side and a two-pronged fork on the other. He swung it at Leo, who dodged the initial attack but was struck by the kick that followed.

_"To protect those who are important to me. That is what I fight for now. And I will not stop till they are safe."_

Babaru seized the change in momentum to follow up his attack, striking Leo with blow after blow with his weapon that kept Leo from striking distance.

"_Who will you fight for, Vanilla?"_

With one final blow, Babaru thrust his weapon into Leo's abdomen, sending him flying back and crashing to the ground. The blue orb on his chest began to blink red.

_Who will I fight for?_

Vanilla stood up to her feet.

_For myself._

Vanilla ran toward the fallen Leo.

_For those important to me._

She knelt next to Leo and stretched her hands out, forming a triangle. She rested them over the orb on Leo's chest.

_For my mother._

A surge of life entered Leo's body as Vanilla began healing Leo.

_For a future where we can all live together!_

The orb on Leo's chest reverted back to its original blue color. Leo looked at Vanilla and nodded in appreciation. He got back up to his feet with Vanilla.

"How can her healing powers be so powerful?" An enraged Babaru shouts. "She couldn't even save her mother from dying!" He took aim at Vanilla and threw his weapon with vicious strength at her.

Before the weapon reached them, Leo brought his hands horizontally to his chest and thrust them back out. A beam shot out of his hands and destroyed Babaru's weapon, causing Babaru to become even more infuriated. He charged at Leo and Vanilla. Calmly, Leo placed Vanilla behind him, protecting her. Babaru threw a punch at Leo, who caught the assailant's fist. Leo then proceeded to punch Babaru in the chest with his other hand. Leo followed up his attack by kicking Babaru further back. Using Babaru as a platform, he kicked off Babaru and jumped up into the air. Repositioning himself, he threw his leg out as gravity took over. From the sheer velocity of his body, Leo's extended foot burst into flames. With no time to dodge, Babaru could only attempt to block the kick, but to no avail. The force of the blow devastated Babaru, sending him flying into the void of the surroundings where he exploded soon after.

Leo landed a few meters in front of Vanilla. He stood back up. Vanilla walked up to her savior.

"Who are you?" She asked him timidly.

Leo turned his head. Without answering, he walked off into the distance. Slowly, his body began to glow. Then, he dissolved into little balls of light that floated in the space.

Vanilla stood in her place. As the little balls of light showered around her, she opened her palm. A ball of light landed in her palm. Looking carefully at it, she read what she saw in the ball.

"Although it seems like the world is against us, it's really a battle with ourselves that we need to worry about. When we fight that battle, we fight not for survival. We fight for a brighter future. A fight we must not lose."

Vanilla clenched her palm and held it close to her chest. At that very moment, a sharp chill ran down her spine.

* * *

Vanilla jumped in her bed, sitting up quickly as if she had just awoken from a nightmare. Her sweat trickled onto her covers. She breathed heavily. Taking a moment, she slowed down her breathing and wiped her sweat.

_Was that just a dream…?_

Vanilla glances over to her clock.

_It's only 4:30…_

She lies back down in her bed, a thousand thoughts running through her head. But they finally sum up into one final thought.

_A battle with ourselves… For a brighter future…_

Vanilla yawns, causing tears to roll out of her eyes and down her cheek.

_Maybe… It's time I… Joined that fight…_

Slowly, her eyelids grew heavier. She did not resist. Her eyes closed as she fell back to sleep. Unknown to her, a tiny ball of light shone in the corner of her room. Its glow was so faint that it was hard to see it against the wall's white body.

* * *

Forte strolled down the corridor, walking toward the pantry. Looking at her watch, she quickened her pace.

"I need some coffee if I'm going to survive that meeting later…"

She arrives at the pantry and reaches out to grab a cup when another hand grasps on to the same cup. She looks up and sees Andrew.

"Ah," Andrew says, quickly letting go of the cup. "Sorry. Please."

Forte chuckles. "Thanks. You know, you don't need to be so formal."

"Well… It's just that, you're older than me," The boy says. "I was brought up with the thinking that I had to respect my elders."

"I'm not that much older than you, you know?" Forte points out. "Relax a little!" She says as she pats Andrew's back.

The boy loosens his body. "Thanks." He says with a nervous smile.

"So what are you up to today?" Forte asks, striking a conversation.

"Nothing much really," The boy replies with a slight nervousness in his speech. "I was thinking of just taking a walk around the ship. You know, get to know the place better."

"That's good," Forte says while picking up her coffee. "Well tell you what. How about we go take a little trip together?"

"Trip?"

"Yeah," Forte sips her coffee. "I have an errand to run later and I'd appreciate it if you could come with."

Andrew thinks hesitantly, but finally gives in. "Sure. I'd love to help."

"All right then, it's settled! I'll meet you at the hangar later, okay?" Forte says as she walks off.

"Yeah." Andrew says. Suddenly, a sinister grin creeps across his face. "I'll see you later." He mumbles in a dark voice.

* * *

Forte steps out of the conference room and lets out a sigh of relief as the door slide shut behind her.

"I made it…" She says with a heavy voice. She glances at her watch and quickly walks down the corridor to her room.

She enters her room and is greeted by the familiar sight of heavy arms and weapons from various countries and regions displayed on her red walls. Without any pause, she scoops up her wallet and leaves the room.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Forte says as she jogs over to Andrew.

Andrew returns a smile. "It's okay. Shall we?"

"Yeah. Over here." Forte leads Andrew.

They stop at a large, purple colored ship. "Here we are. This is my Emblem Frame."

Andrew looks in awe at the large ship. "Wow! This is amazing!"

"Sure is. She's called the Sharp Shooter." Forte describes.

The door slides open.

"Over here, let's go." Forte calls to Andrew as she walks into the ship. Andrew follows her in and the doors close up.

Inside the ship is a singular chair, the pilot seat, facing a glass paned window.

"Here's the cockpit. It's really the only thing in these Frames." Forte explains.

As she sits down in the pilot seat, the cockpit lights up. Various screens begin to appear in front of Forte, each with their own specific functions. Forte begins typing on one of the screens. Around her head, a halo forms. She rests her hands on the armrests and grabs hold of two joystick-like controls.

Forte looks over at Andrew. "You ready?"

"Um… Where do I sit?" He asks quizzically.

"Oh right," Forte presses a button that causes a chair to pop up next to her. "Here we go."

"Thanks," Andrew sits down. He looks around the seat, searching for something. "This chair doesn't come with a seat belt?"

"Nope." Forte giggles. "So hold on tight!"

"Wha…."

Before he can finish his sentence, Forte shifts the controls forward, propelling the ship forward at breakneck speed. The sheer acceleration of the ship causes Andrew to be pushed back into the chair. With fear all over his face, he closes his eyes and endures the rush.

The ship flies off into the distance and is soon unseen from the flagship, Elle Ciel.

* * *

Vanilla walks out of her prayer room and turns toward the cafeteria. Deep in thought, she wasn't focusing on where she was going. She bumps into someone and falls down. Around her, papers float around and drift back down to the ground. She looks up to see who she walked into and sees Mint.

"I'm sorry, Mint." She quickly begins to pick up a few papers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Mint says. "I was reading these papers and wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Vanilla mumbles.

"You don't sound okay. Is something the matter?" Mint asks.

Vanilla looks back at Mint. She doesn't say anything for a while, but finally replies. "Mint, I've something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"So this red figured being saved you from a shape shifting alien?"

"Yes, that's the extent of it."

The two young girls sit in the cafeteria, talking over a drink. Mint sips her café latte while Vanilla's glass of apple juice remains untouched.

"Do you know who the red person was?" Mint asks.

"I didn't get to see his face," Vanilla explains. "Everything was too dark…"

"I see…" Mint ponders. "And you say that their names were… Babaru and Leo?"

"Yes." Vanilla says. "Is it possible to search their names up?"

"I can try, but I don't guarantee anything. I've never heard of those names before." Mint drinks the last of her coffee before she get up and leaves the table. "I'll give you a call later when I'm done."

"Okay." Vanilla says. She sits at the table alone, not moving. The ice in her apple juice had already melted. The beads of condensation trickle down the glass.

_Leo… Just who are you… Leo…

* * *

_

Deep in space, a faint blue glow radiates in the distance. A soft, buzzing sound is can be heard coming from the glow. It heads toward the Elle Ciel with no signs of stopping.

Takuto looks at the visual monitor, which is displaying the position of the oncoming object. He presses his communicator and speaks into it. "Angels, activate. I think we've just found ourselves a new piece of Lost Technology."


	5. Chapter 5

**存在中の旅**

**冒険の始まり編**

**ゼクター**

**Journey Through Existence**

**Beginning Chapter**

**Zecter

* * *

**

"So… What exactly are we looking for here?" Andrew asks Forte.

"You'll see. Here, don't get lost okay?"

Forte holds on to Andrew's hand and pulls him through the crowd. The bustling city was overflowing with people entering and leaving shops. Forte led Andrew into a large, sheltered alley with shops lining the two sides. Electronics shops, cake shops, flower boutiques, branded clothing boutiques, pet stores, bookshops, stationary stores. The number of shops was limitless. Each shop decorated their viewing galleries with their latest products and flashy lights. Everything was bright and lively.

"This way!" Forte takes a sharp turn.

She pulls Andrew into a shop decorated with all kinds of firearms on its walls. Forte walks up to the counter and rings the bell while Andrew browses the selection. An old man emerges from the back of the shop and walks up to the counter.

"Why, Forte!" The old man says. "You're just on time. Your shipment just arrived!"

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Forte says excitedly, hopping in anticipation like a 3 year-old child.

The old man heaves a box onto the counter. "Here it is. The Switchblade series pistol."

Forte salivates as she opens the box and gazes as the pistol, resting neatly on a pillow like a royal pet. "It's beautiful!"

The old man closes the box and places it on a wheeled contraption. "Here you go, Forte. Enjoy!"

"Thanks!" Forte grabs on to the handle of the box and heads for the door. "Hey, Andrew. Let's go."

Andrew looks up from the display shelf. "O… Okay!"

* * *

Back at the ship, Forte loads up her package. She programs the wheeled contraption, which automatically moves off back to its owner.

"You ready, Andrew?" Forte wipes her forehead. She looks back but finds Andrew missing. "Andrew?"

Silence.

"Hey, Andrew! Where are you?" Forte shouts.

Forte begins to walk away from the ship, in search of Andrew. The hangar they parked in was empty, save for a few other vehicles. The shrill silence made Forte worry a little.

"Andrew!" Forte tries shouting again. "Where are…"

Before she can finish, she hears a loud crash behind her. She quickly spins around, her hand ready to draw her pistol. "Who's there?"

In the shadows above, a rattling makes Forte draw her gun and point it toward the origin of the sound. She focuses her attention on her hearing, trying to find out where the unknown thing was. Behind her, a green-shelled beast lowers itself slowly from the railing above. It softly lands on the ground, producing no sound. It creeps slowly behind Forte. Sensing the presence, Forte spins around and fires off a round. The bullet bounces off the beast's hard carapace. The beast slowly approaches Forte with menacing intent.

"Back off…" Forte says with fear in her voice.

The green beast begins to glow a crimson red. Smoke emits from its body. It looks almost as if the beast had caught on fire. Its green carapace begins to melt away as a more fearsome monster appears. This one had four long appendages stretching out from its back, each tipped with a claw on the end. Its body was colored yellow with dark blue stripes in the pattern of a tiger. Its hands were long and grew past its knees. Its face consisted of two red, beady eyes. Its mouth was filled with serrated teeth, designed to rip flesh from bone. Its growl sent chills down Forte's spine as she backed up into a corner. She slumped down to the ground, fear covering her face as beads of sweat began to trickle down her face. The yellow monster towered over the shrunken Forte. Its four appendages begin shaking, ready to sink into its prey. Forte closes her eyes and prepares for the worst.

Suddenly, the monster is thrown off its feet and sent flying into a pillar nearby. Forte, shocked, looks up and sees a red beetle shaped object floating in front of her. The red beetle gestures for Forte to take cover in her ship. She does so as the beetle flies off to re-engage the monster. Using its speed and size, the beetle out maneuvers the monsters, delivering blow after blow to the enemy's body. Each strike is strong enough to cause sparks to fly off the monster's hardened body.

Forte's communicator rings as she boards her ship. She answers the call.

"This is Forte!" She says with some panic in her voice.

"Forte!" Takuto's voice sounds over the communicator. "The others are on their way. Just hold on tight and we'll get you out of there!"

"What is going on?" Forte asks.

"We saw the beetle shaped object not too long ago. We thought it was a piece of Lost Technology, but we guessed wrong. It sent us a message to follow it, saying one of our members was in danger." Takuto explained.

"Well we're one man down!" Forte updates Takuto on the situation. "I lost contact with Andrew! He's nowhere to be seen!"

"Andrew was with you?"

"Yeah," Forte says. "But only till a moment ago. He disappeared and suddenly I was attacked by this monster!"

The beetle and the yellow monster continued their never-ending battle. For the most of it, the beetle was able to strike the monster without getting hit. The frustrated beast swung wildly at the beetle, expanding large amounts of energy with every attempt to strike down his opponent. The beetle began to lead the monster away from the hangar and back into the city. There, the massive crowd of shoppers screamed and fled at the sight of the monster. Brought into the middle of the shopping alleyway, the beetle delivered a final, crushing blow to its attacker, sending it crashing to the ground. The beetle flew away from its aggressor and into the hands of a silhouetted figure.

* * *

"Takuto, the battle has poured into the city!" Forte reports as she makes her way into the crowded area. "Where are you guys?"

"We're almost there!" Takuto reports. "Give us five minutes!"

Forte turns off her communicator as she rushes up the stairs leading to the alleyway. She brought along her newly bought weapon, the Switchblade pistol.

Takuto and the rest of the angels land in the hangar of the sprawling city. They quickly dismount their Emblem Frames and run toward the alleyway. Suddenly, Takuto's communicator rings.

"Forte! What is it?" Takuto asks.

"You guys won't believe this…" She says with awe in her voice. "Hurry up and get here!"

"On our way!"

Takuto and the rest burst out of the stairwell door and begin shoving their way through the crowd. In the middle of the crowd, Forte spectates the battle between the monster and the unknown figure holding on to the beetle.

The silhouetted figure brings the beetle up to his face. He mumbles something inaudible to the crowd before connecting the beetle to his belt. Instantly, the beetle begins to flash and a mechanized voice echoes out.

"Henshin!"

In a hexagonal pattern, a suit of armor begins to engulf the unknown figure. The armor is silver in color, lined with red stripes. Similar to a breastplate, the armor covers only the top part of the warrior's body. His shoulder pads read "Zect" across them. His eyes are blue colored.

The monster begins to growl menacingly, yet a hint of fear sounds in his otherwise fearsome cry. The armored warrior advances toward the monster, walking slowly toward him. The monster throws an arm at its adversary, hoping to knock him down. However, the warrior swiftly dodges the monster's attack to the side following which he throws out his arm, hitting the monster in the face with a perfectly executed counter attack. The monster reels a little, but quickly regains his balance. With a loud battle cry, the monster throws out another flurry of attacks. Its attacks were in vain as the warrior skillfully dodged every attack that came at him, at the same time throwing a few counter attacks of his own. In the yellow monster's final attack, the armored warrior parries the straightforward attack to the side and delivers a powerful shuffle kick to the monster's abdomen, sending it flying backwards.

Takuto and the other angels finally make their way to the front of the crowd where they link back up with Forte.

"What is that?" Ranpha asks.

"His armor is sparkling!" Mint comments.

The warrior reaches down his belt and holds on to the beetle's horn. Lightly, he flicks the horn forward. In a flash, a charging sound emits from the warrior's belt. Smoke emits from his body armor as it begins to open up. The warrior grasps the beetle's horn fully.

"Cast off!"

He pulls the beetle's horn back fully. The beetle's body snaps open as it echoes the same words with its mechanical voice. The body armor bursts off the warrior's body, flying in all directions. The monster shrinks back as it dodges the pieces of flying armor. A horn, connected to the chin of the warrior's battle suit, raises itself up and clicks on the warrior's face. His suit is mostly red, with some black areas around the abdomen and joints. The warrior's body is plated with silver plates. As the horn connects itself to the warrior's face, a green gem on the forehead of the warrior flashes, along with his blue eyes.

"Change, Beetle!" The belt echoes out in its mechanical voice.

The beetle warrior stands firmly as the monster in front of him prepares to attack, crouching down in a striking pose. The warrior moves his hand onto the side of his belt where a square button is located.

"Clock… Up." The warrior says in a low voice as he presses the button on his belt.

At that instant, everything slows down. No one moves a muscle, except for the monster and the beetle warrior. They stare each other down. Then, they speed off into battle with one another. 


	6. Chapter 6

**存在中の旅**

**冒険の始まり編**

**理解**

**Journey Through Existence**

**Beginning Chapter**

**Understanding**

* * *

_Read well. This all happens within a second of our normal time frame._

The beetle warrior swiftly dodges the attacking monster's attacks, unfazed by its ferocity. The monster begins to grow tired of his futile attacks, its fighting form degenerating from fatigue. The monster tries to sweep at his opponent's legs, but in a skillful display the beetle warrior blocks the attack. He follows with a flurry of punches to the monster's abdomen. Finally, he delivers a strong, straight punch to the monster, sending him flying back into a tree. The monster tries to run away, in an attempt to catch its breath. However, the beetle warrior follows it with determination. He presses a button on his belt.

"One!" The belt echoes.

The monster turns back and charges. The warrior parries the monster's advance, pushing him aside.

"Two!"

The monster recovers and charges again. This time, the warrior grabs the monster's hand. He punches the monster in the abdomen again, but prevents it from flying back by holding on firmly to its arm.

"Three!"

From the belt, a surge of electricity rises up to the beetle warrior's horn. Slowly, it descends down to his leg.

"Rider… Kick." The warrior mumbles.

He releases his grip on the monster, pushing it back a few centimeters. Before the monster can launch its attack, the warrior delivers a devastating round-house kick to the temple of the monster. The monster stumbles back a few steps before falling flat on to the ground, exploding in a green cloud of smoke.

"Clock over!" The belt mechanically says.

Time reverts back to normality. Confusion hits the crowd as the beetle warrior they saw just a second ago had disappeared from the ring formed by them.

"What just happened?" Forte asks, stunned.

"Where did they go?" Mint looks around.

The crowd begins to split from the back, revealing the beetle warrior standing behind them, his hand raised in a triumphant way, finger pointing to the sky. The Angels run toward the warrior. The beetle removes itself from the belt, causing the warrior to deform, revealing a dark haired boy. His hair spiked from right to left. His dark brown eyes greeted them with a warmth they felt before. He wore a black jacket over a white shirt inside along with a pair of denim jeans.

The Angels are stunned at what they see.

"A… Andrew…?" Forte stammers. "What the heck is going on…?"

Andrew looks back at them and smiles. "It's a long story," He says. "Could we perhaps continue this back on your ship?"

Upon looking at him, the Angels feel a chill run down their spine. The same one that ran down their spine when they first met him.

_What's going on? _Mint asks herself. _Why is it that this feeling has returned after some absence?_

"Long story short," Andrew explains. "The Andrew that you guys met at first was indeed me. But you guys never noticed the switch that was made by that monster. He's called a worm. Worms have the ability to shape shift into anyone they see, gaining all their aspects. But once they are discovered, or want to feed, they simply shred their skin and become those monsters I fought with back then."

"If a switch happened, then where were you and how did you get out?" Ranpha asks.

"Another long story short, this world is currently threatened by the worms and their leader. He's some sort of alien from another galaxy. They locked me in an alternate realm but I got some help from a friend of mine and managed to escape." Andrew takes a sip of his coffee. "I wonder how he's doing…"

"And who is this alien? Or friend?" Mint questions.

"I'm not too sure about the alien, but he's got golden hair and horns like this." He says as he pinches his hair to make the shape of two horns.

Vanilla flinches.

"And my friend is a being from another galaxy too. He helped train me and prepare me for that fight. His name is…" Before Andrew can finish, he is interrupted by a sudden announcement.

"All Angels, please report to the bridge for an important meeting." The announcer says.

"What could it be?" Chitose asks.

"Who knows. Maybe they found something on the radar?" Takuto says as he gets ready to leave.

"Um… What do I do?" Andrew asks.

"Why don't you follow us?" Milfeulle suggests. "It'd be a great way for you to get to know the ship!"

"Good idea, Milfie!" Forte praises. "Come on, let's go."

As they leave the room, Mint signals over to Vanilla. They share a private conversation together.

"Vanilla, I've done the research on this "Leo"." Mint says. "But all I could find was that Leo is a constellation found in the Milky Way region. There wasn't anything about "Leo" being some red being."

"I understand." Vanilla says. "Thank you."

"But with all that's happened, you don't suppose…" Mint ponders.

"Andrew is Leo?" Vanilla completes her sentence.

"Yes. I mean, he was able to transform into the beetle warrior wasn't he?" Mint sorts out her thoughts. "He seems to possess some unknown power that we don't know about. And I've been wondering…"

"Why this alien only targeted him."

"Exactly!" Mint confirms. "There has to be some sort of unknown reason behind it."

Their conversation is broken by Ranpha's calling. "Hey! Are you two coming or not? It's an important meeting!"

"C… Coming!" Mint replies. "Well, we'll find out more as we go along. Let's go."

The two girls rejoin with the rest of the group and head off to the bridge.

* * *

"Look at this, sir."

"Hm… Looks like a stranded ship… Doesn't it?" Takuto examines the radar monitor.

"Should we investigate it?" Chitose asks.

"Might be fun," Forte comments. "And we might find something useful there."

"Sounds plausible." Takuto agrees. "How far away is it?"

"We should be able to reach it in a week." The assistant calculates.

"Well, then, why not?" Takuto concludes.

"A week?" Andrew chips in. "Isn't that kinda long…?"

"You must not be used to space travel, huh?" Ranpha says. "A week is already very fast."

"Really?"

"Of course," Ranpha boasts a little. "How big do you think space is? The size of your room? Space itself is broken down into…" Ranpha is interrupted by Andrew, who grabs her hands and stares at her with a shine in his eyes.

"You really know your stuff don't know? Are you some genius?" He asks.

Mint chokes. Milfeulle and Chitose giggle. Fotre holds back her laughter. Takuto scratches his head.

"What are you…" Ranpha says, blushing a little.

"Anyway," Takuto breaks the moment. "Our current course is to set out and investigate that stranded ship. Any questions?"

The Moon Angel Troupe salute. "No sir!"

* * *

Ranpha lies down on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

_That Andrew…_ She thinks to herself. _We just met yesterday… Yet what is this feeling I get whenever I see him? No, it can't be. He's not the one is he?_ She collects her thoughts. _What if he really is…? _She blushes a little. _Look at me, blushing just thinking about him!_

She gets off her bed and leaves her room.

_Maybe I should get to know him a little better?_

As she turns round the corner of the hallway, she hears some sounds from Mint's room.

"A… Are you sure about this?" Mint's muffled voice asks.

_What's this? Is someone in there with Mint? _Ranpha quietly presses her ear against Mint's door.

"I don't think it's going to fit…" Mint says.

"It'll be fine."

_Andrew?_

"Here, let me help you."

"Aaaah! It hurts!" Mint moans in pain.

_WHAT? _Ranpha blushes. _WHAT ARE THEY DOING?_

"Andrew! Please! No more! It really hurts!"

"Bear with it, just a little more!"

_WHAT! _Ranpha backs up. _THE! _She takes an anchoring step and kicks the door open with all her might. "HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Andrew and Mint look over at Ranpha, stunned. Andrew is seated behind Mint, who is donning a maid outfit. Andrew holds on to the laces of the costume used to tighten and fasten the costume. They both stare blankly at Ranpha.

"I… Is…" Andrew begins. "Something wrong?"

A stunned Ranpha blushes. "What… Are you guys doing?"

"We're just trying on a new costume I just ordered online." Mint says. "Why?"

Ranpha swallows her saliva. "No… Nothing!" She shouts embarrassedly as she runs out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What was that all about…?" Andrew asks.

"I have no idea…" Mint replies.

"Well, should we call it a day here then?" Andrew asks.

"Yes please." Mint says. "My stomach hurts a little from all that tightening."

"Guess you got the wrong size huh?"

"Yeah… Now I'm going to have to re-order this…"

"Well, I'm going to go get something to bite." Andrew says as he stretches. "Wanna come along?"

"It's okay," Mint says. "I've got some things to do."

"Oh okay," Andrew says. "See you later then."

Just as he is about to leave, Mint stops Andrew. "Andrew."

"Yeah?"

"There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"You don't seem to be very familiar with things in this world."

"Well, that's true…" Andrew scratches his head. "But why the sudden comment?"

"Are you from this world, or not?"

Andrew remains silent for a while. Finally, he sighs. "Guess you got me."

"Huh?"

"You're right. I'm not from this world."

"Then… Where are you from?"

"Mmm…" Andrew thinks. "Well, I believe I told you before, but I don't have any memory of my past. The last time I tried remembering, I almost fainted."

"Do you at least know why you are here?"

"Honestly, I'd like to know that for myself."

Mint remains silent. Then, she looks over at Andrew with a smile. "Everytime we look at you, we get chills down our spine. But now that we are more friendly with you, we don't feel that chill anymore."

"Is that so?"

"From now on, let's get along together. As friends." Mint says with a smile on her face. Her bunny ears twitch.

Andrew blushes a little. _She's cute! _"Yeah. Friends." He returns the smile.

* * *

_But she's too young! How old did she say she was? 15? 16? That would make me a pedophile!_

Andrew walks down the hallway, lost in his thoughts.

_But she's really cute… Maybe it's not that bad? I mean… I could… But…_

As he turns the corner, he bumps into Chitose, who drops her papers.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Andrew apologizes, bending down to pick up the papers.

"It's okay." She says as she bends down to pick up the papers as well.

As she bends down, Andrew brings his head back up, resulting in a bumping of heads. The two recoil back, falling on their butts and dropping the papers again. They rub their heads, trying to soothe the pain.

"S… Sorry…" Andrew apologizes again.

"Don't worry about it." Chitose says, smiling.

They two pick up the papers and compile it together. Andrew hands over the stack of papers back to Chitose.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes, thank you." Chitose says.

"That's good." Andrew says. "Well, I'll see you later I guess."

As Andrew turns to walk away, Chitose calls out to him. "H… Hey!"

Andrew turns back. "What's up?"

"Would you care to join me for a cup of coffee in the cafeteria after I send these papers in?" Chitose asks.

Andrew smiles. "Sure." He walks over to Chitose, following her to turn the papers in.

_Wow, she's pretty cute too… Chitose huh?_

Andrew looks over at Chitose, whose long, silky navy blue hair complemented her dark blue uniform. Andrew blushes a little.

* * *

A silhouetted figure sits in his chair facing the control panel of the ship, Nirvana.

"Leo…" He grumbles. "You may have foiled my plan before, but you won't stop me now." He presses a few buttons on the control panel. "You're trapped in the Realm of Dreams now. You can't possibly come out to fight me. And this world shall be mine."


	7. Chapter 7

**存在中の旅**

**冒険始まりの編**

**愛…じゃない？**

**Journey Through Existence**

**Beginning Chapter**

**It's Love… Isn't it?

* * *

**

"May I ask something?" Chitose says, resting her head on her interlocked fingers.

"What's up?" Andrew says, sipping his café latte.

"What was that blue eyed beetle costume you were wearing?" Chitose asks curiously. "It sure seems to be some sort of technology we have never seen before."

Andrew puts down his glass. "Well," He begins. "It's really a long story. I dunno where to start." He scratches his head. "Okay, remember when I said that this world was threatened by those worm guys?"

Chitose nods.

"Well I was bestowed with that beetle like mechanism. When I use it, I transform into that beetle warrior, Kabuto."

"Kabuto…" Chitose ponders. "Ah! Like a Kabuto insect!"

"I guess you could say that," Andrew says with a slight chuckle. "When I transform into Kabuto, I gain the ability to fight at a heightened level."

"Then what about that thing where you suddenly appeared behind the crowd in a second, with the worm thing defeated?"

"That's the belt's Clock Up system. Under the influence of the system, time slows down and moves in fractions of seconds. Worms, too, possess the ability, therefore I have to use it so I can match their speed and take them down."

"I see." Chitose sips her cup of green tea.

"When I was placed into the medical ward by your nurse, I was unable to fight back. The worms utilized their time bending ability and took me away, swapping one of their own in." Andrew continues explaining. "The greed shelled worms can assume the form of anyone they have seen. That's exactly what happened."

"And where were you taken?"

"I was transported into an alternate realm. There, I met my friend who trained me in preparation for battle." Andrew sips his café latte. "He took a great risk entering that realm. But he apparently can phase himself in and out of it, returning to his own realm. However, after an encounter with this alien in there, he's trapped and can't escape. I'm still trying to find a way to get him out."

"How did you get out though?" Chitose inquires. "I mean, your friend is stuck, but how come you were able to get out?"

"He has this item, the Lion's Eye. With it, he was able to open a portal for me to get out, saying that I had to take care of this world."

"Take care of this world?"

"I'm not sure what it means either. But I'm guessing that he meant I'm gonna have to take on the worm threat."

"I see." Chitose glances at her watch. "Oh my, look at the time! We should get some rest."

Andrew nods his head in agreement. "It was nice talking to you."

"Same here. I'm glad I got to know a little about your situation." Chitose stands up.

"We should do this again sometime." Andrew suggests, getting up from his seat.

"Indeed, we should." Chitose smiles. As she takes her leave, she trips on one of the table's legs.

"Watch out!" Andrew instinctively dives to help her.

The two crash to the ground.

"Ouch…" Andrew groans, rubbing his head. "A… Are you okay…?" He opens his eyes and finds Chitose on top of him, her face close to his. The two of them blush.

"I… I'm fine…" Chitose says shyly. "But…"

Andrew glances down to find his other hand conveniently on her buttock. "Ah…" He stammers. "I… I'm so sorry!"

"Um… Do you mind… letting go…?"

"R… Right!"

They get up and dust themselves clean. An awkward silence ensues as the two stand motionless, still blushing.

"Um…" Chitose breaks the tension. "I guess… Good night…?"

"Y… Yeah. Good… Night…" Andrew fumbles with his words.

Chitose quickly walks off with her head lowered in embarrassment. Andrew waits for her to leave. The door to the cafeteria slides shut behind Chitose. Andrew stares at his hand momentarily. His face turns even redder. Outside the cafeteria, Chitose leans on the wall next to the door, her face flushed red. As if their emotions were connected, the two let out a loud, embarrassed sigh together.

* * *

Andrew lies on his bed with two pieces of tissue stuck into his nose. He scratches his head and gets out of bed. He throws the blood stained tissues from his nose into the trash bin and leaves his room. He navigates his way to Chitose's room and stands before the door. Hesitantly, he knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Chitose calls out from the other side.

Andrew opens the door and sticks his head in the door and looks around. He steps into her room and calls out for Chitose.

"Chitose…?" He calls.

"I'm here." Chitose says as the exits from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

Stunned by the steam and the "beauty" of Chitose, Andrew's face explodes red, causing him to fall backward as blood flowed out of his nose. Chitose, just noticing the situation, squeals and quickly runs back into the bathroom.

"H… How can I… Help you…?" Chitose stammers.

Andrew sits back up, facing the other direction. "I…" He stutters as he wipes his nose. "I just wanted to talk…"

"Is it okay if I c… change first…?" Chitose asks nervously.

"S… Sure! This is your r… room after all!" Andrew says.

"D… Don't look…" Chitose mumbles.

"R… Right!" Andrew bends over and covers his eyes.

Andrew hears the rustling of clothes behind him and resists his hormonal influx pressuring him to turn around.

"I… I'm done…" Chitose says after what seemed like an eternity to Andrew.

"Okay… I… I'm going to turn around now…" Andrew gives Chitose a heads up.

He turns around and sees Chitose sitting in front of him in her blue, frilled pajamas. "So… What did you want to talk about?"

"Um… Well… You know…" Andrew struggles to find his words. "How long more do we have till we reach our destination?" Andrew finally asks a question.

"It's been three days since we confirmed out destination." Chitose answers. "We've got four more days."

"Ah, all right. Cool." Andrew replies.

An awkward silence ensues. The clock on Chitose's table ticks, producing the only sound that resonates within the room. The two can't even look at one another, too embarrassed by the events that have happened over the short time span they spent together.

"Chitose…" Andrew breaks the silence. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Sorry for… accidentally… touching your… butt just now." Andrew apologizes. "And sorry for… look at you when you came out of the shower… just now…"

Chitose blushes from embarrassment. "It's okay… It was an accident anyway so…"

The awkward silence resumes. The clock ticks on as if trying to break the deafening silence in the room.

"Well, I'll best be going now." Andrew says, standing up.

"Wait." Chitose says, stopping Andrew just as he reaches the door. "Would you… Care for a glass of green tea?"

Andrew looks back at Chitose. A smile breaks across his face. "Sure." He replies, going back to sit down.

Chitose pulls out her tea ceremony set and begins brewing some tea. Andrew is mesmerized by her grace and precision in ever action she takes. From the pouring of the water, to the mixing of the powder with water, way she serves the tea in a humble manner. Andrew picks up the glass of tea.

"Thank you." He says. "Cheers."

He takes a sip of the tea which sends a chill down his spine.

_Crap… I forgot I don't like bitter stuff…_

He puts the cup down and smiles at Chitose. "It's delicious."

"Thank you." Chitose says, cleaning up her tea set. "So Andrew, what do you enjoy doing in your free time?"

Andrew thinks a little. "Probably basketball I guess. I really love that sport." He replies. "Then again, I really like all sorts of sports. What about you?"

"I partake in the art of archery." Chitose says as she keeps her tea set in her cupboard.

"Archery, huh?" Andrew is impressed. "I tried archery once. Didn't turn out very well."

"What happened?"

"Well, I thought I was aiming at the target board, but when I let go, the arrow went so far off target that I hit a bird that was pecking at the ground just behind the target." Andrew recalls.

"Oh my…"

"Yeah… It wasn't a very pretty sight…" Andrew sighs. "What else do you do?"

"I guess you could say that's all I do mostly." Chitose says. "I don't really get out and do much."

"Well what about when you're with your friends? The rest of the troupe?" Andrew asks. "How do you guys spend your time together?"

"We usually just talk over some coffee and tea." Chitose says. "Nothing special."

"Really?" Andrew frowns. "Hm…"

Chitose looks at Andrew curiously, wondering what he could be thinking of.

"I know! Let me show you this really fun game I used to play!" Andrew suggests. "It goes something like this…"

Andrew begins explaining the rules of the game energetically. The tension that seemed to hold the two apart faded away and became but a distant memory. The two laughed and giggled as they played the game Andrew introduced, enjoying their time together. They played for hours never getting tired of the game. Eventually, the two ended up asleep, next to each other on the floor. Chitose rested her head on Andrew's arm, using it as a pillow. Andrew's arm wrapped around Chitose, keeping her close to him. The two slept peacefully till the next day came.

* * *

"Chitose? Chitose?" Forte calls from outside. "You awake yet?" She pushes open the door slowly and peeks in. "Chitose?"

Forte is taken aback by what she sees in the room. The two sleeping together on the floor, hugging one another tightly.

"What are you guys doing?" Forte says. "More like… What DID you guys do…?"

The sound of Forte's voice awakens the two, who groggily push themselves up from the floor. Chitose wipes her mouth of the drool spilling out.

"Ah, Forte. Good morning." Chitose greets.

"Morning." Andrew greets as well.

"So, how did this happen?" Forte asks, her eye twitching.

"How did what happen?" Chitose asks.

"Andrew, look at your shirt." Forte points out. "Is that sweat or…"

Andrew looks down at his shirt. A wet patch presents itself. "What's this?"

"Ah, sorry Andrew," Chitose apologizes. "I guess I might have drooled a little last night."

"It's okay." Andrew replies.

Forte looks on at the two acting as if they were a lovey-dovey couple. Or maybe they were? Forte pondered the circumstances. She finally came to a conclusion. "So, did you guys… do it last night?"

Chitose and Andrew look quizzically at Forte. They look back at one another. Then, it hit them. The two blush profusely, shaking their heads at Forte.

"Y… You got it all wrong!" Chitose tries to defend herself.

"We didn't do anything!" Andrew does the same. "We were talking and playing a game!"

"T… That's it! That's all we did!" Chitose presses.

"Okay, well I'll leave you two at it." Forte says, her face telling the two that she did not believe a single thing they said. Forte closes the door behind her as she leaves the room.

The awkward silence that was once dissipated the previous night had returned. The two sat still, face red and eyes fixated to the floor. They both take a peek at each other and smile.

"What's up with the two of us?" Andrew sighs.

"What do you mean?" Chitose asks.

"We keep getting put into such weird situations…" Andrew says. "It's kinda tiring."

"Well," Chitose says. "It doesn't matter to me. I'm glad we did what we did last night."

"Yeah." Andrew agrees.

"I got to know you better and that's what really counts." Chitose holds out her pinky. "Friends forever?"

Andrew reciprocates. "Friends forever." He wraps his pinky around Chitose and shakes it.

They both lean in for a friendly embrace. Chitose then escorts Andrew to the door, where they share another hug before parting. Chitose closes the door and leans back on it. _Friends… Forever…_

Andrew walks down the hallway to his room. _I guess that's what it was then… Not love. But friendship._ He enters his room and closes the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey! Let me out of here!" A spiky, black haired teenager shouts as he bangs the rails that hold him within his cell. "What have you done to the others?"

"Hibiki? Hibiki is that you?" Another voice echoes in the darkness.

"Jura? Is that you?" Hibiki shouts.

"Yes! Where…" Before she can finish her sentence, a small flash of light touches her back. She falls to the ground with a loud thud.

"Jura? What was that?" Hibiki grabs on to the railing. "JURA!"

The sound of footsteps echo throughout the darkness. Under a solitary light, a figure emerges. He too, has black, spiky hair. His orange clothing is the same as the one Hibiki dons. Hibiki stands up and faces his mirror image.

"You…" He growls. "What did you do to Jura?"

"I wonder." The spitting image responds.

Behind Hibiki, another figure emerges from the darkness. This figure had long, silky yellow hair and boasted bulbous breasts in a revealing black dress. There was a glint in her eye as she pulled out a taser. Hibiki turns around and stands stunned at what he sees.

"J… Jura? What are you…" Before he can finish, the taser zaps him with a strong current of electricity, instantly knocking him out cold. He crumples to the ground in a heap.

"Well," The spiky haired imposter chuckles. "That should shut him the hell up."


	8. Chapter 8

**存在中の旅**

**冒険始まりの編**

**幸せ**

**Journey Through Existence**

**Beginning Chapter**

**Bliss

* * *

**

_Today, I'll go talk to him properly. Not just another greeting in the hallway. This time…_

Ranpha walks down the hallway, making her way to Andrew's room. As she reaches the corner, she hears voices in the corridor. She peeks around the corner, making sure she doesn't get caught. Further down the hallway, Ranpha sees Chitose hugging on to Andrew's arm, talking as the two make their way down the hallway. Jealousy surges through Ranpha as she watches them.

_Since when were they do close together? And what's with Chitose hold on to his arm like that?_

Ranpha turns away and walks off, a little hurt by what she just saw.

_And here I wanted to get to know him better… But if it's already like this, there's no point is there?_

Ranpha's eyes begin to well up. Taking a big sniff, she holds back the tears. She turns back into her room and slams the door shut, falling on her bed and burying her face in her pillow.

"Idiot…" Ranpha mumbles as the tears begin to trickle down her face.

* * *

Ranpha walks in the the observatory room and sees Andrew sitting alone on a bench, admiring the view of space from the glass dome that encases the garden room. Hesitantly, she approaches him from behind.

"Is anyone sitting here?" She asks.

"No," Andrew replies. "You're welcome to join me."

"Thanks." Ranpha takes her seat. She looks up at the view. "Beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah," Andrew says. "It's really something."

"So Andrew," Ranpha begins. "Have you… ever liked someone?"

Andrew looks over at Ranpha, who slightly shrivels her body, twiddling her fingers. "That's kinda random." He says. "Why ask?"

"I… I was just wondering…" Ranpha says shyly.

"Well," Andrew answers. "I have liked someone. But it didn't end too well."

"What happened?" Ranpha inquires.

"It was complicated. When you get two girls liking you at the same time," Andrew recalls. "It really gets messy."

"I see," Ranpha says. "Well… What about now…?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. Is there someone you like right now?" Ranpha asks.

"Not in particular." Andrew says. "I'm not really with any of my friends that I used to be with."

"I see…" Ranpha pauses. "What about Chitose?"

"Chitose?"

"I saw you two yesterday…" She recounts the events she witnessed. "You two were holding hands and walking down the hallway like a couple…"

"Oh, that." Andrew chuckles. "We're just friends."

"Friends?" Ranpha confirms.

"Yeah, friends." Andrew reassures. "When I get to know someone very well, I tend to get closer to them. More open you could say."

"I see…" Ranpha says. "It's misleading…"

Andrew laughs at himself. "I guess so." He looks over at Ranpha. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Ranpha says. "But do you think of Chitose… often?"

"Think of her…" Andrew ponders. "I wouldn't say I do. We hang out a lot more now, but I don't think I would see her as more than a friend." Andrew leans in closer to Ranpha. "I'm not thinking about Chitose." He lifts Ranpha's face by her chin. "I'm thinking about you."

Ranpha blushes profusely. A million thoughts rush through her head. _Oh my god! What is this situation? It can't be…! Is he going to? What do I do? Breath freshener! I need a breath freshener!_

Andrew leans further in and presses his lips on Ranpha's. A stunned Ranpha is initially too shocked to react, but eventually the reality catches up to her and she kisses him back. Above in the black void, a shooting star streaks across the sky, as if granting a wish that was made.

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock breaks the silence of the morning. It's infernal ring wakes Ranpha up with a jolt. She sits in her bed covered in sweat.

_It's… Morning…_

She wipes her sweat and looks out her window, where the hologram of a mountain range gives her a change of scenery compared to the daily nothingness of space.

_This is my room…_

She remains seated on her bed.

_That means…_

She looks over at her pillow, which is covered in drool.

_It was all a dream…_

Suddenly, she feels herself overcome with embarrassment.

"What kind of a dream was that?" She shouts with frustration.

* * *

"Check and mate!" Takuto declares as he makes his final move on the chess board.

Andrew closely scrutinizes the playing field, not wanting to accept his loss. After a futile scan, he finally leans back in his chair. "Yep, I've lost!" He admits.

"And that's a 10 – 0 series right there." Takuto dusts his hands triumphantly.

"Can't catch a break, huh?" Andrew sighs.

"Tea's ready!" Milfeulle announces as she walks in to the recreation center holing a tray of sweet treats. "Tiramisu for Andrew," She hands out the dishes. "And a mango cream cake for Takuto."

Taking a bite out of the cakes, Andrew and Takuto relish their afternoon snack with faces of enjoyment.

"As usual," Takuto praises. "Nothing short of the best cake I've ever tasted!"

"Of course," Milfeulle smiles. "I'm glad you like it." She takes a seat next to Takuto and rests her head on his shoulder.

"So how is your stay here so far?" Takuto asks Andrew.

"I'm enjoying it," Andrew replies. "It's really relaxing and I was able to bond with everyone else."

"That's good!" Milfeulle says.

"Yeah. Forte and I talked about guns the other day," Andrew recalls. "Then after that I had a prayer session with Vanilla. The next day I was with Mint most of the time, helping her try out her costumes. And the day before yesterday, I spent a lot of time with Chitose."

"I heard about you and Chitose." Takuto says. Slowly, his face puffs up as he hides his childish laughter.

"What?"

Milfeulle fills in for Takuto. "We heard from Forte about you and Chitose and how you guys spent a whole night together." She says with a smile.

Andrew grows nervous. "And… what did she tell you?"

"Congratulations anyway, Andrew." Takuto says.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You and Chitose," Milfeulle says. "We wish you the best in your future endeavors!"

"Future endeavors…?" Andrew thinks for a second. Then, it hits him. He blushes as he tries to defend himself. "No! No! It's not what you think!"

"You know, you have to bear full responsibility for your actions." Takuto pokes. "Parenthood is no walk in the park!" He teases.

"No! You've got it all wrong!"

"We're rooting for you!" Milfeulle cheerfully plays along. "If you need anything, we're here to help!"

"Milfeulle… You too…?" Andrew feels defeated.

Takuto and Milfeulle laugh heartily as Andrew sits in his chair, slowly starting to accept the teasing and eventually joins in the laughter.

After everything calms down, Takuto and Milfeulle excuse themselves as Andrew sits at the table alone. Andrew stares at the ceiling of the recreation center, slowly losing himself in his thoughts. Before he leaves, he takes a Queen piece and knocks over Takuto's king piece.

* * *

Ranpha profusely punches the training bag in her room, not stopping to take a break. She hurls ferocious kicks and crushing punches at the bag. The door to her room opens slightly, with her not noticing. Andrew peeks into the room, watching Ranpha perfect her fighting form. He smiles, then closes the door again and knocks.

Ranpha hears the knocks and stop her training. "Come in!" She calls.

Andrew opens the door and pokes his head in. "Um… May I?"

Ranpha freezes for a second. Her mind goes blank from the shock of seeing Andrew at her door. After a long silence, she finally shakes off her distracted mind and invites Andrew into her room. He walks in sits on her floor.

"Training?" He asks.

"Y… Yeah," Ranpha replies nervously. "What about it?"

"Nothing," Andrew says. "It's just that it's rare to see such a pretty girl like you doing something so violent."

"What?" Ranpha looks back at Andrew.

"It's just… I always envisioned girls like you to be gentle and kind, you know?"

Taking a little offence, Ranpha starts to boil up. "Well I'm sorry if I can't be who you want me to be!" She shouts as she turns away and faces her punching bag.

"Huh?" Andrew looks at Ranpha, a little stunned.

"I'm sorry if I can't be your perfect girl!" Ranpha's voice gets louder. "I'm sorry if you think I'm too violent for you!"

"Um… Ranpha…" Andrew tries to calm her down, but is cut off by her.

"I'm sorry if I'll never be good enough for you!" Ranpha continues. "I'm sorry if I can't make tea or do archery!" Ranpha takes a deep breath. "I'M SORRY IF I'M NOT CHITOSE!"

A deadly tension permeates through the room. Ranpha breathes heavily, tired from her training and shouting. Andrew remains seated on the floor, staring at the carpet that covers Ranpha's floor. The silence grows heavier and heavier, seemingly pressuring the two down to the ground. They remain motionless for what seemed to be eternity. Finally, Andrew moves. He stands up and walks behind Ranpha.

"If you're so worried about that," Andrew says. "Then let me be the first one to apologize for making you feel that way." He takes a deep breath. "I don't know what you saw, or what you heard. But let me assure you that Chitose and I are nothing more than friends." Andrew explains, trying to help Ranpha gain some perspective. "I didn't do anything with her. Yes, we may have slept together," Ranpha twitches at the thought. "But we didn't do anything. We were sleeping. How could we have done anything anyway? Unless we have some sleeping disorder that makes us do things to one another in our sleep, we're both innocent."

Ranpha remains silent.

"I don't know why you are so defensive about this thing." Andrew continues. "But if this is how things are, then I'm wasting my time here." Andrew turns around and walks over to the door. "All I wanted to do was get to know you better," He says, looking over his shoulder at Ranpha. "But it seems like I may have been mistaken." He closes the door behind him and walks off.

Ranpha remains motionless for a while before finally crumbling to the ground, tears streaming out of her eyes.

_Why? Why did it turn out like that? I didn't mean to… I… I…_

The door opens again. Ranpha turns around, hoping to see Andrew again, but is instead greeted by the quiet Vanilla.

"Oh, Vanilla," Ranpha says, wiping her tears away. "Wha… What's up…?"

"Are you okay?" Vanilla asks in her usual monotonous voice.

"Y… Yeah!" Ranpha tries to cover up her sadness. "What did you think?"

"Liar."

The bluntness of Vanilla's words struck her like a thousand needles being stuck in her heart.

"Just now," Vanilla says. "I heard everything."

Ranpha begins to well up again. "Sorry… If I was being too lou… Loud…" Ranpha's sentences begin to be broken up by her sniffs.

"Ranpha, you really like him," Vanilla says. "Don't you?"

Ranpha looks at Vanilla, then finally breaks down, burying her face in her hands and letting out all of her emotions. Vanilla bends down next to Ranpha and embraces her in a motherly fashion.

"Sometimes," Vanilla comforts. "We have to fight in order to find out what the other is thinking." Vanilla pats Ranpha's head. "But once we find out what they want, that is when we can begin the reparation…" Vanilla pauses. "Towards friendship."

Vanilla hugs Ranpha closer to her.

* * *

Andrew lies on his bed, a little angered by the events that had taken place earlier. He looks over at his clock. It reads "22:17".

_Maybe it's about time I went to bed._

His plan is put to a halt when he hears three sharp knocks on his door.

_Who could it be? _Andrew thinks to himself. "Come on in." He calls.

The door opens slightly, but no one reveals themself. Andrew walks over to the door and lightly pushes it, but something resists. He pulls the door fully open and Ranpha falls over. Shocked, Andrew jumps back and falls on his butt. The two stare at one another in another moment of silence.

"Um…" Andrew breaks the silence. "W… What are… you doing?"

Ranpha picks herself up and dusts her red pajamas. "F… Follow me…" She says, looking away.

Andrew stands up. "Um… Where?"

"Just follow me!" Ranpha grabs Andrew's arm and pulls him with her. Andrew stumbles as he is dragged along the corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" Andrew asks.

"You'll see when we get there!" Ranpha replies.

Ranpha turns into the observatory room. Once at the door, she lets go of Andrew's hand and walks up to a bench by herself. She sits and gestures him over. Andrew sighs, not knowing her intent, and walks in to the room and sits on the bench, next to Ranpha.

"So," Andrew says. "What is it?"

Ranpha remains silent.

"I'm asking…" Andrew says again. "What is it?"

Ranpha remains silent.

"If it's nothing, then I'm leaving." Andrew threatens.

In a sudden motion, Ranpha stands up and bows.

"Ranpha…" Andrew stammers, stunned by her sudden action. "What are you doing?"

Ranpha takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry about just now," She apologizes. "I shouldn't have lost my temper and shouted at you about something I didn't know about!"

Andrew stares at Ranpha with a somewhat stunned look. He chuckles, then bursts into laughter. Ranpha recovers from her bow.

"What are you laughing at?" She asks.

"Nothing much," Andrew laughs. "Just that it's funny."

Ranpha tilts her head. "What is?" A little irritation causes her eye to twitch.

"Your apology," Andrew explains. "It's not a very good one."

Upon hearing that, Ranpha begins to boil up again. However this time, she recollects herself and cools off. Eventually, she too begins giggling. "Well," She says as she sits back down. "I'm not very good at these kind of things."

"I can tell," Andrew jokes. "You really are something different aren't you?"

"Is different good?" Ranpha asks.

"Well, it depends on a bunch of things." Andrew says.

"Like what?"

"Firstly," Andrew begins. "It depends on what kind of different you are." He looks at Ranpha and smiles. "You're a cute different."

Ranpha blushes.

"Secondly," Andrew continues. "It depends on the person who is different." Andrew pauses. "And you are perfect for it."

Ranpha blushes even more.

"Lastly," Andrew says. "It depends on the person who has to accept that difference."

Ranpha gulps, hoping that she would get a positive answer. However, her face turns dark as she sees Andrew's facial expression change to a more serious one.

"And if you ask me…" Andrew says.

Ranpha begins to look away, ready for the rejecting line.

"I think I can accept it."

Ranpha looks back at Andrew, who smiles warmly at Ranpha. Ranpha lets out a sigh of relief. Andrew then shifts in closer to Ranpha and puts his arm around her, causing her to blush again. Andrew takes a deep breath of air.

"The air in this room," Andrew comments. "It's very fresh. Relaxing even."

"This is the closest thing to a real garden we have here in space." Ranpha says. "I guess that adds to the effect."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Andrew." Ranpha says.

"What is it?"

"Look up."

Andrew looks up at the glass dome that covers the observatory room. One after another, streak of light after streak of light shoot across the black background. Then, a whole group of lights shoot across.

"A meteor shower?" Andrew asks in awe.

"Yeah," Ranpha says. "Happens once every two decades or so I heard."

"Wow…" Andrew stares at the brilliant display with nothing but amazement written on his face. He then looks back at Ranpha, who returns the look. Ranpha then smiles at Andrew, resting her head on his shoulder. Andrew blushes a little as he hugs Ranpha closer.

_Maybe this is all we can be: Friends. _Ranpha thinks to herself. _It's not the same as the dream I had but…_

Andrew lightly kisses Ranpha on the cheek as the two then get closer to one another and cuddle.

_This alone… Is bliss.

* * *

_

"ETA for the arrival of the Elle Ciel: 20 hours and counting." A mechanical voice sounds out.

Seated in his chair, a silhouetted figure chuckles menacingly to himself.

"You hear that guys?" He says to group of people behind him. "They're coming."

The group behind him cheers loudly.

"You all know the plan. We lure them into the trap, lock the others up and kill that brat who killed one of us!" He announces.

The group cheers louder.

"And then," The figure turns around and stand up from his chair. "DINNER IS SERVED!" He laughs maniacally as the lights on the ship begin to turn on one by one.

The group is revealed to be a group of humans mixed with green shelled worms. Their leader is revealed to be a spiky haired youth. Hibiki. 


	9. Chapter 9

**存在中の旅**

**冒険始まりの編**

**侵略**

**Journey Through Existence**

**Beginning Chapter**

**Invaded

* * *

**

"We are so glad you were able to find us!" Hibiki says, greeting Takuto warmly. "Welcome aboard the Nirvana!"

"Thank you," Takuto bows. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."

"Hibiki." Hibiki says while shaking Takuto's hand.

"I'm Takuto." Takuto introduces himself.

The two sit in the bridge of the Nirvana, facing one another across a table. Behind Takuto stand two guards.

"So how can we help you mend your spacecraft?" Takuto asks.

"Well our engines have taken a rough beating and we don't have enough personnel and equipment to fix them. We would love it very much if you would allow us to use some of your crew to help repair our damages."

"We would be glad to lend you a helping hand. However," Takuto says. "How did your engines get damaged? I get the impression that your ship is quite sturdy so penetrating the outer defenses would be pretty challenging for your aggressors."

Hibiki pauses for a while, before answering. "Well, we just had a momentary lapse in our defense. It was more than enough for our enemies to take advantage."

"And who exactly were your enemies?" Takuto asks.

Hibiki glups down his saliva. Before he can answer, one of the guards steps forward. "Sir, we have just received word that our crew is ready for repair works whenever Takuto's men are ready."

"Ah, yes," Hibiki stammers a little. "Thank you. Well Takuto," His voice shows hints of hesitation. "If you don't mind, could you please call your crew over to help us restore our engines?"

Takuto stands up from his seat. "Yes, of course." Takuto walks to the exit. "I'll call them over immediately." As he walks down the hallway, he looks over his shoulder suspiciously. He feels uncomfortable about Hibiki's behavior.

Back in the bridge, Hibiki pats his guard on the shoulder, laughing. The guard too, begins laughing.

* * *

The various personnel of the two ships meet and exchange information and tactics. Mint and Parfet, Nirvana's Chief Engineer, exchange information about each spacecraft, learning from one another about the technicalities and variations of different space crafts.

Forte and Barnette, one of the pilots aboard the Nirvana, enthuse about weapons. Barnette is also a proficient pistol user apart from being a pilot. This leads to Forte and her chatting away happily about gun models and types. Forte invites Barnette into her room, where she shows off her massive collection.

Vanilla and Paiway, the Nirvana's nurse, exchange ideas on how to treat patients, although it seems more like a one way conversation with Paiway talking a lot more than her quieter partner.

Ranha and Jura, a Dread pilot and Bridge Operator, enjoy a good laugh over some sweets and pastry. The two talk endlessly about relationships and men, exchanging ideas about courtship. They share their stories, poking fun at one another and comforting one another.

In the kitchen, Milfeulle and Chitose cook up some treats for everyone with Dita, a Dread pilot, and Misty, a radar operator. They share cooking tips and knowledge with one another. Chitose and Misty occasionally tease Milfeulle and Dita about their relationships and cooking and how they would make great wives in the future.

* * *

_It's all too nice… _Andrew thinks to himself. _Something's not right here…_

Andrew walks down the hallway, thinking to himself. There, he bumps into Duelo, the head Doctor of the Nirvana.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Andrew greets.

Duelo stares at Andrew for a brief second before returning the greeting. "Duelo. I'm the doctor here."

A feeling of discomfort overcomes Andrew, who continues to ask Duelo a few questions. "So what happened to your ship?"

"One of our engines broke down and we don't have enough people and tools to repair it," Duelo replies. "I hear that the crew on the Elle Ciel is very talented."

"Yeah, they are." Andrew agrees. "So who attacked you? Was it another rival faction?"

"Well, it was hard to tell. I couldn't see them because I was in the infirmary attending to the wounded."

"I see," Andrew says. "But surely you must have been able to at least catch a glimpse of them. Or maybe been told who they were?"

"I don't bother myself with such trifles. I tend to the wounded only. I am a doctor."

"That's true…" Andrew thinks. "Then how were you guys able to fend them off?"

Duelo doesn't reply for a while, leaving the conversation in a silence for a few seconds. Finally, he replies. "I must go now," He avoids the subject, looking at his watch. "They need me in the infirmary." He walks off.

"All right, see you." Andrew turns around and walks away. However, something strikes him as he stops in his tracks. _We've just landed on the Nirvana not more than 2 hours ago. Yet he knew about the Elle Ciel's crew… He seemed not to know enough about an attack on his own ship… And that stare he gave me… _Andrew turns around to look down the long hallway, but Duelo is gone. _Something's not right here… Definitely…

* * *

_

The entire crew of both the Elle Ciel and the Nirvana gather in the dining room of the Nirvana. They take their seats at a long dining table, the food spread out neatly across the length. At the edge of the table, Hibiki and Takuto sit facing each other, while the other members of both sides sit together, mixed within their groups. The meal is a hearty one, made by the four chefs of the group, Dita, Misty, Milfeulle and Chitose. Together, they all dig down into their scrumptious meal, eating and meeting the people they have not met. Sharing their experiences, they enjoy a light hearted and fun evening together.

Half way through the dinner, Hibiki excuses himself from the room, looking a little queasy. He hobbles out of the room, saying he needs to go to the bathroom. Suspicious, Andrew follows him out of the room quietly. As Hibiki turns the corner, Andrew presses his back against the wall. Slowly he looks around the corner but Hibiki is nowhere to be seen. When Andrew turns back, Babaru grabs his throat and lifts him off the ground against the wall.

"Well," Babaru sneers. "What do we have here?" Babaru brings his face closer to Andrew's face. "I smell a little rat running around."

Struggling to catch his breath, Andrew mumbles. "Babaru… I should've known something was not right…"

"You're damn right something's not right." Babaru's stomach growls. "That chicken was overcooked and now my stomach hurts!" Babaru gets back to the real topic. "You're supposed to be trapped in the Realm of Dreams. Why the hell are you out here?"

Andrew tries to say something, but Babaru tightens his grip.

"It must have been Leo and his brother Astra… Those sneaky bastards. Astra must have snuck you out when Leo was fighting that worm…"

_Worm…?_

"You look a tad surprised." Babaru chuckles. "That's right my friend. That thing Leo killed was just a worm that had assumed my form. Your stupid friend Leo wasted his time and energy." Babaru laughs. "Now he's trapped in the Realm of Dreams and no one can pull him out!"

_This guy… He's crazy… I gotta… Warn the others… _Andrew musters his remaining strength and throws a punch at Babaru's face. However, Babaru sees through his plan and grabs his fist in his palm.

"You really are a rat." Babaru sighs. "I expected more of you. I don't even know what she sees in you."

_She…? He can't be talking about… Ranpha…?_

Babaru rams his fist into Andrew's stomach, causing him to black out. He then drops the unconscious boy to the ground. He raises his right arm and speaks into his communicator. "Come to my location. We need a clean up."

A group of worms arrive on the scene and drag Andrew away. Babaru reassumes his form as Hibiki and walks back to the party.

* * *

After a fun filled and entertaining party, the Moon Angel Troupe return to the Elle Ciel for some rest. As they head back to their respective rooms, Ranpha notices that they are a head short.

_Did Andrew leave the party early? _She asks herself. _Maybe I should go check his room._

Ranpha wishes the others a good night and walks off to Andrew's room. Outside his room, she presses her ear against his door. She can't hear anything, so she knocks on the door. There is no response. She tries again. There is no response. This time, she knocks the door, then opens it slightly. Peering in slightly, she sees Andrew lying on his bed asleep. She quietly walks in toward his bed where she bends over. Ranpha lets out a sigh of relief, knowing that Andrew was simply just tired and had gone to bed early.

Suddenly, Andrew opens his eyes and reaches out for Ranpha, grabbing her by the throat. Andrew sits up in his bed, a cold blooded stare in his eyes. Ranpha struggles to break free, but to no avail. Andrew stands to his feet, lifting the blonde haired girl off the ground. The lack of oxygen causes Ranpha to feel faint as her vision of her aggressor begins to fade. Andrew continues to add more pressure to her throat, further cutting off oxygen and causing an unbearable pain to Ranpha. Summoning the last of her strength, Ranpha swings her body to the left. Then, using the momentum, delivers a hard kick to Andrew's side, causing him to let go and stagger backwards in pain. Holding to her throat, Ranpha gasps for air. Before she can get back up to her feet, Andrew slides behind her and grabs her arm, pulling it behind her back. His other hand brings a cloth over her mouth. Struggling to fight back, Ranpha thrashes around, but Andrew overpowers her, forcing her to her knees. Slowly, the chloroform begins to take effect. Ranpha's vision fades again.

_He's not Andrew… He's… Not… He would… Never… Do this… To… Me…_

Ranpha's vision goes completely black. Feeling the change in resistance, Andrew drops Ranpha to the ground. She remains motionless, knocked out from the chloroform. Andrew licks his lips as slowly, he reverts back into his original form. Standing above Ranpha now was a green carapaced worm. The monster picks up Ranpha and carries her over his shoulder and leaves the room.

As the worm walks down the hallway, it is joined by another six worms, each with another member of the Moon Angel Troupe. Mint. Vanilla. Forte. Chitose. Milfeulle. Takuto. Every one of them is unconscious as they are carried back over to the Nirvana.

* * *

Andrew slowly regains his vision as he begins to wake up. He tries to stretch, but can't move his arms. Panicking, he repositions himself from the floor and sits cross-legged. Only then does he realize that his hands are tied together in front of him by a strong silk material. He tries to break it apart but is unsuccessful. He gives up and sits alone in the dark room. He looks around, trying to find any signs of movement. A soft moan catches his attention.

"Who's there?" He shouts out.

Silence.

"Hey," He shouts again. "Who's there?"

There is silence, but not for long. "Who are you?"

Andrew is relieved to find out that he is not alone. "I'm Andrew. Who are you?"

"Meia," The voice replies. "I'm a Dread pilot on the Nirvana."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Meia." Andrew says. "So uh… How did you end up here?"

"It's not just me who's stuck here," She says. "My entire crew is here too."

Andrew looks around, but he can't see anyone in the dark room. Not even Meia.

"You mean Hibiki and everyone else?"

"Yes."

"Was it Babaru's work?"

"Yes." Meia recalls. "We were attacked so suddenly. His ship is attached to ours, but is cloaked."

"I see…" Andrew digests the information.

"We didn't even see them coming till we felt our ship shake. We went to investigate, but those green creatures swarmed us, led by the alien named Babaru." Meia continues. "They seem to be capable of shapeshifting. But only when they are still in their green shells. Once shed, they can't shapeshift."

"That's correct," Andrew adds. "But they have access to their internal clock up system."

"The clock up system?" Meia asks.

Before Andrew can explain any further, a voice interrupts them.

"That need not be explained."

Andrew recognizes the voice. "Takuto?"

"Get up," Takuto says sternly as he grabs Andrew's arm, picking him up to his feet. "Move it."

"Takuto, it's me. Andrew!"

"I said move it!" Takuto raises his voice, shoving Andrew.

Not wanting to disobey his own commander, Andrew does as he is told and walks. Takuto leads him to a door where they make their exit. Back inside the room, Meia sits alone.

"What do you guys think?" Meia says out loud.

Her voice echoes and slowly fades out.

"I think he can help us." A male voice sounds out.

"We gotta get outta here!" Another, sharper male voice adds.

"Maybe this Mr. Alien isn't harmful like the others." A young, energetic girl's voice says.

"It's worth a shot." A lower, more mature voice agrees.

"Alright," Meia says. "I saw where they opened the door." Meia stands up and uncuffs herself. "You guys wait here. I'm going out to get some help."

* * *

"Takuto…" Andrew says. "What's going on?"

Takuto remains silent.

"Takuto. You're not being yourself."

Takuto remains silent.

They walk through the silent hallway of the Nirvana, heading toward the bridge. Andrew looks around, feeling frightened by the eerie silence that resonates throughout the hall. They finally reach the bridge, where the door slides open, allowing them in. As they walk in, Andrew notices that the rest of the Moon Angel Troupe is gathered. They stare at him as he is led to the middle of the room, seated at various control panels.

"Guys," Andrew asks. "What's going on?"

Up at the main control panel, a chair has its back facing Andrew. Takuto walks up to the chair and bends over, whispering something to whoever is seated there. Takuto takes a step back before the chair spins around. An aggressive frown overwrites Andrew's expression of uncertainty.

"Babaru…" Andrew growls in a low, menacing tone. "What have you done to my friends?"

"Is it just me, or have the traditional "Hello, nice to see you" greetings gone downhill?" Babaru taunts. He leans forward in his chair. "You're in no position to ask me any damn questions."

"I don't give a rat's ass." Andrew snarls. "Tell me what you did to my friends now!"

"If you really want to know that much, we'll have it your way." Babaru says as he snaps his fingers.

Instantly, the entire Moon Angel Troupe revert to their green shelled worm forms. From above them, the ceiling opens as a shadow slowly drops down. Andrew can only look in shock as he is revealed the stature of his friends. Each of them is hung from a cross, unconscious.

"Guys!" Andrew shouts.

"It's no use. We've knocked them out. They won't hear a thing you say." Babaru says. At the same time, the worms begin to shed their shells. They all assume their final forms. Each have four appendages protruding from their backs, tipped with claws. Their skin is covered by a tiger like design. Their green, beady eyes glisten in the light of the room as saliva drips from their fang filled mouths.

"What are you going to do with them?" Andrew questions.

Babaru slams the table. "SHUT UP!" He shouts. "I already told you that you are in no position to question me!" Babaru sits back in his chair. "But since you've asked, I'm going to tell you." Babaru clears his throat. "They are going to be food for these guys." He says, pointing at the worms. "They'll be slowly killed and eaten alive, along with those fools who originally owned this ship. And just like that, we would have acquired two great flagships to propel out desire for taking over this world." Babaru chuckles to himself.

"As if I'm gonna let you do something like that." Andrew threatens, trying to break free of his cuffs that bind his hands together.

"You think you can do something against me? In that state?" Babaru laughs. "You're making my stomach hurt!" His laughter is cut short as his voice lowers. "Now I'm gonna return some of that pain."

A worm speeds across the room and punches Andrew in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Now, I have reason to believe that you and that one have something going on." Babaru points at Ranpha.

Andrew spits out blood onto the ground. "If you do anything to her, I'm going to kill… No… Murder you."

Babaru signals to another worm. The worm dashes across the room and kicks the fallen Andrew in the stomach. Andrew chokes in pain as the wind is knocked out of him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You've got quite a mouth there, Andrew." Babaru stands up and slowly walks over to Ranpha's cross. "Looks like Luna was right about you."

_Luna…?_

"But seriously. I wonder far you can take those words." Babaru strokes Ranpha's face. "She's quite a keeper." He says as he runs his hand down her neck.

"You… filthy…" Andrew struggles to get the words out.

"What was that?" Babaru puts his hand around his ear. "I can't hear you over all the thoughts of sparing this girls life to be my reproduction swine." Babaru laughs maniacally.

His laughter is cut short by a buzzing noise that echoes throughout the entire ship. Not knowing what it is, Babaru looks around.

"Secure the doors! Whatever that is, don't let it in!" He commands the worms.

The worms run to the door and meld it shut with their web secreted from their mouths. However, it's not enough as the doors blast open, sending them flying back. A small, red object soars in, heading straight for Babaru. It strikes him multiple times before flying over to Andrew.

"Kabuto…" Andrew lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you…"

"He's not the only one you should thank!" A voice echoes from the smoke from the blast at the doors.

Andrew recognizes the voice. Each wielding a weapon, Hibiki and his comrades stand at the door, ready to fight. They make their way down the steps and stand by Andrew. A blue haired girl, whose hair color is similar to that of Mint's, goes up to him and cuts the web tying his hands together. She wears a white tight suit made for piloting, with two shoulder pads and a chest plate. Her eyes are sharp, depicting her serious nature. Her eyes are blue too, matching her hair.

"Are you okay?" She asks Andrew.

Recognizing her voice, Andrew thanks her. "Thank you, Meia."

"You are a sharp one," Meia praises him. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Andrew slowly lifts himself off the ground, holding the Kabuto Zecter in his hand.

Hibiki looks over his shoulder and smiles at Andrew. "Can you fight?"

"Yeah. I'll fight." Andrew says, stepping out of the circle formed by the crew of the Nirvana. "Can I trust you guys to save my friends?"

"Do you have to ask?" Jura, the yellow haired, big breasted girl replies. She dons a black dress with a low cut, revealing much about her cleavage. Her eyes are olive green in color.

Andrew chuckles to himself. "Well then, I'll handle the worms." He lifts the Kabuto Zecter up to his face as he fastens the belt around his waist.

"How did you break free?" Babaru begins to anger. "Why do you help him?"

"It doesn't matter the fact that we haven't met before." Andrew says. "What matters is that we have a common enemy to defeat. That's what brings us together!"

"Damn you…" Babaru growls as more green shelled worms surround him and the six other tiger worms. "What the hell are you?"

Andrew snickers. "Well, I guess I'm just…" As he blinks, his eye color changes from its original brown color to a deep pink.

Babaru flinches at the change. "Y… Your eyes…! Luna told me about that!"

"… A pain in your ass." Andrew finishes his sentence. "Henshin!" 


	10. Chapter 10

**存在中の旅**

**冒険始まりの編**

**決戦****!**

**Journey Through Existence**

**Beginning Chapter**

**Decisive Battle!**

* * *

Andrew clips on the Kabuto Zecter onto his belt, pulling back on its horn at the same time.

"Henshin." The zecter echoes out mechanically.

In a hexagonal pattern starting from the belt, Andrew is engulfed in the suit of the beetle warrior, Kabuto. Instead of transforming into his armored form, he transforms directly into his unarmored, speedier form. The large horn, connected to the helmet's chin area, raises itself and locks between the warriors two large blue eyes.

"Change, beetle!" The zecter echoes.

A frustrated Babaru lets out a battle cry before signaling to his minions to attack. Andrew and the crew of the Nirvana brace themselves, before charging off in their separate directions.

* * *

_Will they be okay, Nii-san?_

_Andrew is strong. I'm sure he'll be able to handle the situation._

_Babaru is a strong opponent… Are you sure he's going to be able to use the clock up system efficiently enough to defeat him?_

_Astra, you have much to understand about our friend…_

Astra looks over at his brother.

_Most people only have one light inside of them… But not him… He is special… He's got three. And we're slowly going to have to let him unlock them himself._

Astra looks back at the view of the battle.

_I guess… You're right… Leo Nii-san…_

* * *

The two opposing forces fight furiously against one another.

Jura, wielding a rapier, skillfully and gracefully fends off the attacking worms, slowly and steadily advancing toward Ranpha's cross. As she dodges each worm, Barnette, a green haired girl dressed in a tight purple space suit, shoots them down with deadly precision using her array of guns, gunning the worms with a shot to the middle of the head.

Meia, Parfet and Paiway push their way through the crowd of worms, using their fists to block, punch and push. From across the room, Barnette supports them whenever possible, ensuring their safety. Parfet advances toward Mint, while Paiway goes to Vanilla's cross. Meia supports them, using techniques she learnt during her tough childhood.

Dita, Mitsy and Hibiki fight their way through the mob of worms, Mitsy aiming to help Forte, while Dita pushes her way up to Chitose. Hibiki relentlessly advances toward Takuto. As they blow past wave after wave of worms, Andrew runs up from behind, using a small dagger, the Kabuto Kunai, to slash at the stunned worms, killing them instantly.

Watching on from the top of the platform, Babaru and the six superior worms do not move, but merely watch in amazement as their army is obliterated right in front of their very eyes.

After a long and hard fought battle, each member of the crew of the Nirvana stand triumphant, protecting the members of the Elle Ciel. Andrew stands in the middle of the room, staring down Babaru. Babaru begins to clap his hands.

"Amazing." Babaru says. "I don't believe it. You guys just met, yet you all worked so well together." He looks over at the defiant crew of the Nirvana.

"I've said it before." Andrew reiterates. "We've got a common goal. And that's what keeps us together!"

"I know what you said. And here I am just saying…" Babaru snaps his fingers.

Instantly, the six superior worms speed off into their clock up mode and to the naked eye, teleport and hold Hibiki and the rest hostage, hissing ferociously.

"Let them go!" Andrew shouts.

"I would," Babaru taunts. "But you see, worms are very ferocious creatures."

Across the room, one of the worm's four appendages begins to shiver. They extend out as the worm lets out a shrill growl, ready to deal the killing blow.

"Clock Up!" The belt echoes.

In an instant, Andrew appears behind the worm, his kunai driven deep into the monster's back. Andrew grabs the monster and throws its limp body over to the corner, before vanishing and reappearing behind another worm, this time driving his kunai up the worm's jaw. The tip of the kunai protrudes from the top of the worm's head. Babaru snaps his fingers as the worms themselves let go of their hostages and enter into the clock up mode themselves.

Within a split second, Andrew and the worms duke it out in a 4 – 1 handicapped match. As each worm tries to break Andrew's defenses, Andrew simply dodges and slips past the advancing worms. One worm tries to spit its sticky web at Andrew, who cuts it away with his kunai. Andrew leaps across the room, plunging his weapon into the worm's chest, killing it instantly. Focusing his attention on a worm with a green body with tiger marks, Andrew sprints at toward his target. The three remaining worms charge at Andrew, looking to find an opening to take down their enemy. Andrew easily trips the first worm with a side step. The second worm Andrew jumps over and kicks in the back, using it as a stepping board to throw himself forward faster. The green worm throws its claws out, aiming for Andrew's head. Andrew lowers his head, dodging the attack. Skidding to a stop behind the worm, Andrew then grabs the worm's head and uses his kunai to slit the monster's throat. Andrew then readjusts his grip on his kunai and hurls it at one of the worms, impaling it in the head. Finally, Andrew presses three buttons on the top of the zecter connected to his belt.

"One! Two! Three!" The belt echoes as each button is pressed.

"Rider… Kick." Andrew says in a low, almost whispering voice.

The worm charges at Andrew, claws ready and appendages shivering. The worm throws forward a strike, which Andrew skillfully deflects with his fist, throwing a punch out at the worm. The strike is followed by a left hook and finally, a devastating round house kick to the temple of the worm. The worm falls to the ground dead.

"Clock over!"

Andrew reverts back to normal time as the others stand firm at their posts, albeit amazed by the phenomenon they just witnessed. However, their attention is drawn toward the back of the room, where a mechanical sound similar to Andrew's kabuto belt echoes. They look on as a dark figure floats toward them, touching down just a few meters in front of Andrew. In similar fashion to Andrew, a horn connected to his chin raises and fastens itself. His eyes flash yellow instead of blue, and his body is entirely black with intricate red designs. The figure chuckles.

"This feels great…" He says. "This suit really is something, just like she said."

_She again?_ _Who is this she?_

"Let me introduce you to the dark warrior, Dark Kabuto." He introduces. "That's right, Andrew. It's time to fight yourself."

Andrew flinches. "Babaru… Who is this she you speak of?"

"That doesn't matter. Because once I obliterate you, you won't need to know and I can finally collect my bounty."

"Bounty?" Andrew questions. "What boun…"

Before Andrew can finish, Babaru charges at him and punches his face. "No time for useless chatter!" He screams.

Andrew stumbles back and falls to a kneel. Slowly, he stands back up. "Hibiki!" Andrew shouts. "Take care of everyone and bring them somewhere safe."

"Roger!" Hibiki confirms with a thumbs up. "You heard him! Let's go!"

Hibiki and his crew release the Moon Angel Troupe from their crosses and take their leave out of the room, leaving the two to settle their fight.

"I don't mind letting them live now, considering I don't have any worms to feed." Babaru laughs.

"Shut up." Andrew sternly says. "Let's finish this, once and for all." He draws out his kunai from the dead body of one of the worms he had defeated earlier.

Babaru draws out his own kunai, ready to fight. Andrew slashes one of the wires, causing the lights in the room to dim.

"What are you doing?" Babaru questions. "You're going to wreck this ship even though it doesn't belong to you?"

Andrew snickers. "This ship isn't even real isn't it?" He says. "You simply kidnapped a few members from the original Nirvana, then made this ship to make them think everything else was real."

Babaru laughs. "How did you ever find out?"

Andrew begins. "There can't be so few members in the original Nirvana. There weren't even half the number of people on board compared to the Elle Ciel. You obviously lacked manpower."

"Good observation." Babaru praises.

"Oh," Andrew adds. "The paint job in here sucks too. Really shabby. You could have at least tried."

Babaru takes major offence to the comment. "I painted the ship you moron!"

"No wonder." Andrew laughs.

"Just die already!" Babaru screams as he charges at Andrew.

Andrew charges too, clashing blades with Babaru. The two engage in an evenly matched fast paced battle.

* * *

The crew of the Nirvana bring the Moon Angel Troupe with them to the dining hall. They try to awaken the Moon Angel Troupe and succeed after a few minutes.

"You're awake!" Hibiki rejoices.

"What…?" Takuto groggily mumbles.

"Where… are we…?" Milfeulle asks rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken up from a long nap.

"You're on board the Nirvana now." Dita explains. "I believe you guys know about this ship since you've been on here before this whole mess began."

"What happened? All I remember is having dinner with you guys." Forte rubs her head.

Ranpha remains silent the whole time.

"Walking back into my room was my last memory…" Chitose recalls. "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Meia says.

"But we'll explain it to you." Jura finishes her sentence.

Hibiki clears his throat. "We were assaulted a few weeks ago by a fearful alien and his crew. His name is Babaru and he looked something like this." Hibiki tries to do his best Babaru impression.

Vanilla feels a chill run down her spine when she hears the name. Mint comforts her.

"We have also had an encounter with Babaru before, but not in a physical way." Mint explains. "Vanilla here was attacked by him in her dream, but she was saved by a being we know only as Leo."

Dita chips in a few details. "Babaru also mentioned Leo a lot when we were held captive. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he did bring the name up when he talked with his crew."

"After we were kidnapped, we were held captive inside a dark room. We couldn't see each other, but we knew we were together. For some reason, he thought we would never find out we were all in the same room just because it was pitch black in there." Jura continues the story.

"They kept us immobilized with a type of material, but I was able to break it with a pocket knife I had." Meia adds. "This was after I met Andrew who was brought into the room as a new prisoner. He was later taken away, after which I made my move. After getting the consensus from the rest of the team, I head out of the room to look for help."

"Help?" Chitose asked. "What kind of help?"

"The Kabuto Zecter." Meia said.

This revelation shocked the Moon Angel Troupe.

"We saw Andrew use it once before," Milfeulle says. "But after he used it, it simply flew off. How did you manage to find it?"

"It was simple, really." Parfet chips in. "The zecter actually flew to our ship, asking to be kept safe." She explains further. "We believe it somehow knew about the series of event that would befall us."

"After we unlocked the zecter, it led us to Andrew's location in the bridge," Hibiki says. "That's where we saw you guys for the first time."

"You were all knocked out and hung from a cross like structure." Paiway describes. "But we managed to fight off Babaru's crew to get to you guys. And now, here we are!"

"Speaking of Babaru's crew…" Forte mentions. "Who exactly was his crew?"

"They were these green shelled monsters called worms." Hibiki answers.

The Moon Angel Troupe are shocked once again by the answer. Everything began to make sense to them now.

"So… that crew we had dinner with… and interacted with when we first came on board…" Takuto slowly places the pieces together in his head.

"They were all worms." Jura finishes his sentence.

Ranpha, upon hearing these words, quietly leaves the room.

"And that must mean that we were kidnapped by those worms as well!" Mint concludes.

"Precisely." Parfet affirms. "All this time, you've been interacting with worms and all them sorts."

"And what has happened to them?" Milfeulle asks.

"After we managed to save you guys, we brought you here." Paiway reiterates.

"And where's Andrew?" Chitose asks worriedly.

"He's fighting Babaru right now on the bridge…" Hibiki says. "He told me to save you guys first."

Vanilla tugs on Mint's uniform and quietly whispers something into her ears. Mint looks around the room.

"Hey… Where's Ranpha?" Mint asks.

Everyone looks around but Ranpha is nowhere to be seen.

"That girl…" Forte sighs. "Where'd she go to now?"

Suddenly, they hear a loud scream.

"RANPHA!"

Immediately, the entire group of space pilots dash out of the dining hall toward the source of the shriek. They find Ranpha, frozen in fear at the door of the bridge.

"Ranpha! What.." Before Forte can finish her sentence, she looks over into the room.

Everyone is frozen with shock from what they see. Babaru has Andrew pinned down on one of the consoles, his kunai driven straight into Andrew's stomach. Blood trickles down the console panel onto the floor as Babaru mercilessly wrenches and twists the kunai. With no strength left, Andrew's hands fall limp. Babaru steps away as the Andrew's dead body lies in a bloody mess on the console panel.

"ANDREW!" Ranpha screams at the top of her voice, over Babaru's maniacal laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**存在中の旅**

**冒険始まりの編**

**光**

**Journey Through Existence**

**Beginning Chapter**

**Light

* * *

**

_Where… Am I?_

I opened my eyes and looked around. I found myself in a large, white area. Everything around me was white. It felt almost as if I were staring straight at the light the dentist shines into your mouth. Everything was so bright and blinding. It took me a while to adjust my eyes. I felt scared, lost… and alone. I didn't like it. All the hairs on my body were standing up. I didn't know what to do. Not knowing what else to do, I just walked forward, hoping to find someone who could help me.

I walked for hours and hours. My legs were burning, tired and weak. I must have walked for at least 5 hours. My empty stomach rumbled and my mouth was dry. My saliva clumped up inside my mouth. Swallowing it didn't help my thirst. After a while more of walking, my head started to feel light. I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed to my knees, my hands supported my upper body from falling to the ground. Suddenly, I felt myself choking on my breath. It was almost as if my lungs had shrunk and my air passage had been tied up. I struggled to catch my breath, choking on my saliva, coughing away like a sickly old man. Just when I thought my troubles couldn't get any worse, an unbearable, sharp pain shot through my heart. My chest tightened. I couldn't have felt more helpless. My left hand clutched my heart as I continued to cough away. I began sweating from the sheer pain and agony.

It was a pain I had never felt before. To sum it up, I felt like someone had ripped my heart out from my chest and let a million fire ants have their way, biting, chewing and ripping the muscles that form my heart and the flesh that hung loose from my open wound.

Slowly, my vision began to fade. First, my eyes began to lose focus. My right hand looked like the censored portion of a pornographic film. I lost the ability to tell my fingers from one another as they began to form into a single, triangular shape that grew wider and skinnier as I spread and closed my fingers. Then, the edges of my sight slowly became black. The darkness began to creep in ever so slowly. My right arm lost strength as I fell down on my belly, my legs extended out. I felt there was no use trying to stay alive and fight it. I gritted my teeth to bear with the pain, allowing it to slowly eat away at whatever life I had left.

* * *

I could feel someone lifting me off the ground, carrying me in their arms. I didn't think much of it. It must've been an angel come to take me off to my final resting ground: Heaven. Or maybe it was a demon that had come to take me off to my eternal damnation. I figured it'd be the latter since, I have to admit, I wasn't exactly the nicest guy who had lived of the face of the planet. Whoever it was, I didn't make much of it. I knew it couldn't be good. Hell, it could have been a huge golden eagle that had put me into a red orb or something held by its talons. But hey, I kind of wanted to know who it was. Since my pain was no longer there, I figured I had either died or survived my ordeal. Just a peek.

I opened my left eye slightly. You know what? My last guess couldn't have been more right. As I looked up from my position, I could see the shape of a giant eagle. Talons, wings, beak, you name it. And just like I imagined, I was encased in a red, transparent orb.

Only one thought ran through my mind at first: _What the friggin' hell?_

I couldn't move any of my other limbs, but I didn't need to. I liked my position. I lay on my back, basking in the ambience of the red orb. It was warm and comfortable. Slowly, I felt myself drift off in my thoughts.

I was glad to be alive. Or at least be able to open my eyes again. I'm sure spirits open their eyes after they die too. While I wasn't sure if I were a spirit or not, I was just happy to have been in such a comfortable enclosure, basking in the warmth that surrounded me. Maybe, just maybe, things had begun to shape up.

* * *

"Are you awake?" A voice called out to me.

I could not speak. I could not move. My eyes remained shut.

"Use your thoughts to communicate with me." The voice instructed.

_Hello?_

"Good," The voice praised me. "It didn't take you long to do that."

_Huh?_

"Other people who come by here have had trouble using their thoughts to communicate with me." The voice explained. "You're the first one I didn't have to waste five minutes teaching you how to do it."

_What's your point?_

"You have been brought here for a purpose." The voice began. "You have been chosen to embark on a journey that will take you to many different worlds, where you will experience many different adventures."

_All expenses paid?_

Ignoring my joke, the voice continued. "Right now, there are worlds on the verge of destruction. They will be destroyed if we don't do something to save them."

_And who is the one behind all of this?_

"I am unsure of this myself, but it is clear that their intention is to take over the world and drain it of every resource available before destroying it."

_What kind of resources are we talking about here?_

"Though things like oil, land and money may come to mind…"

_They didn't._

"The enemy is aiming for something else."

_What's that?_

"Emotion."

_How do they take emotions?_

"I'm still researching on the way they take emotions, but it is clear that their motives are not pure."

_But why me?_

"Excuse me?"

_Why was I chosen to go on this journey?_

The voice remained silent for a while, then suddenly changed the topic. "Will you do it?"

I didn't think much of his sudden change in topic, so I let it slide. _First, answer me this._

"What is it?"

_Who are you?_

"I am the embodiment of light: Ultraman Zoffy."

_Ultraman… Zoffy…?_

"The journey you are about to embark on is a dangerous one." Zoffy says. "Therefore, I shall bestow upon you some special powers."

…_Give me power…?_

"Take it, the power of dreams."

My body began to feel the same warmth I felt when I lay in the red orb. My chest grew tight, but not the same way it did before. It felt like something warm and pure was entering my body.

_This sensation…_

I felt not just one, but three things find their way into my heart.

"As you move on in your journey, you will come to understand the power that I have given you."

_Kind of a learn by experience thing?_

"Yes. The more you use it, the more you will be able to harness it for it true power."

_All right. So when can I start?_

"Before I let you go off into the different worlds, you have to first undergo training."

_What kind of training?_

"You will be trained in the art of combat by my fellow comrade, Ultraman Leo."

_Combat huh? So there's gonna be that kind of danger involved… Just the way I like it._

"Are you ready?"

_Yeah. Let's go.

* * *

_

Tears streamed down Ranpha's face uncontrollably. Her breaths became deep. Forte tries to comfort Ranpha, hugging her. The others looked on in sheer disbelief. Babaru stops laughing and stares down the two factions.

"Who's gonna protect you now?" He taunts. "Looks like from now on, you are all under new management." He bursts into laughter again.

Unbeknownst to him, Andrew's body begins to glow faintly. The glow is so faint that even the two factions don't notice it.

"Well now," Babaru says. "If we're going to get along, first I'm going to need a new ship. This bogus one is already at its limit." He points at Takuto. "You! Captain of the Elle Ciel. Take me back to your ship and prepare for take off."

"Like hell I'll do that!" Takuto retorts.

"You don't have much of a choice." Babaru slowly raises a gun up. The gun is a remodeled version of the kunai. "If I were you, I'd do what I was told."

"You aren't the boss of us!" Chitose shouts.

"Oh, how foxy!" Babaru laughs. "I'm going to need someone to be my vessel to repopulate this world after I destroy and remake it."

"Like any of us will do anything with you!" Meia shouts back.

Babaru takes a shot at the door. Everyone ducks to avoid the shot.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again. You don't have a choice."

Out of the blue, Ranpha grabs Babaru's gun wielding arm and holds it behind his back. Her other hand holds a knife to Babaru's throat.

"Ranpha!" Forte shouts.

"What do you think you're doing?" Babaru asks, not slightly afraid.

"Give him back…" Ranpha mumbles.

"Ranpha! Get back here!" Takuto shouts.

"Ranpha!" Mint shouts as well.

"You are a bold one," Babaru says. "But that's what's going to cost you your life."

Babaru overpowers Ranpha, twisting her arm around her neck and pointing his gun in her back.

"Shit!" Takuto panics.

"Let her…" Jura tries to run down to Ranpha's aid, but is stopped by Babaru's threat.

"Move one more step on that flight of stairs and I'll blast her brains out."

Jura grits her teeth as the others freeze, not knowing what to do. Babaru smells Ranpha's neck seductively.

"You smell pretty good." Babaru teases. "It'd be a waste if I had to kill you."

Ranpha struggles to break free, but to no avail. Before Babaru can try to touch Ranpha further, a beam flies across the room, hitting Babaru's belt and destroying it. Ranpha is thrown across the room as Babaru falls down to the ground, no longer in his form of Dark Kabuto.

"Ranpha!" Milfeulle runs, trying to catch Ranpha. However, she trips and falls down hard on the ground. The rest of the two factions run up to Milfeulle as all they can do is watch as Ranpha falls dangerously toward the ground.

Before she hits the ground, a glowing figure catches her in its arms, slowly lowering itself down to the ground. The two factions look at the figure in amazement.

"What is that?" Paiway asks.

Vanilla slowly steps forward. Bathed in the warmth of the light emanating from the figure, she says out softly. "Hikari."

The figure touches down on the ground and explodes in a brilliant display of light particles and fragments. Standing before the two factions and the malicious Babaru was a humanoid being. His body was mostly blue, lined with some silver patterns. His two shoulders were covered by small shoulder pads that spiked on the top. On his chest sat a large, blue crystal. His eyes are ovular and glowed white. His wrist had a bracelet that was blue in color. Its sides were trimmed with gold with a crystal mid-section that ran down from a blue orb near the front of the device. The blue being held Ranpha in his arms. Ranpha looked at his eyes.

"Andrew…?" She whispers.

The blue being slowly lets her down to her feet. Ranpha runs off to rejoin her comrades.

"You…" Babaru growls. "Why? How can this be?"

The blue being steps forward and strikes a fighting pose. He raises his arms over his head and brings them down, his right arm stretches out further than his left.

_Babaru!_ The blue being sounds out telepathically. _Let's finish this._

Babaru draws his weapon, a long staff that had two prongs on one side and a large spiked ball on the other. "It's time I finished you off once and for all!" 


	12. Chapter 12

**存在中の旅**

**冒険始まりの編**

**誓い**

**Journey Through Existence**

**Beginning Chapter**

**Oath

* * *

**

The blue being faced off against Babaru, still in his Dark Kabuto form. Holding his weapon, Babaru charges at the blue being. The being slides underneath Babaru's swing and punches his abdomen, following it up with a sharp uppercut and a shuffle kick. Babaru stumbles backward, using his weapon to balance himself. Bringing his bracelet across his body to his waist, the blue being extends his arm out, firing an orange, triangular beam. The beam flies into Babaru's belt, completely destroying it and causing Babaru to deform back to his original form. He grunts angrily, using his weapon to support himself back up to his feet.

"Damn you, Hikari…" Babaru growls. "I can't believe you would choose this moron as your host…"

_You don't know anything yet, Babaru. _Hikari says telepathically.

"Shut up!" Babaru screams as he charges at Hikari.

Hikari draws his bracelet to his side once again, this time extending his arm out to the side. From his bracelet, a glowing orange sword materializes. As Babaru swings his weapon down, Hikari holds his blade in front of his body, supporting it with his other arm. The two clash blades, locked in a heated battle.

Across the room, the two factions watch the battle.

"That's… Andrew right?" Meia asks.

"Hikari." Vanilla says softly.

"Hikari…?" Chitose asks. "Who is that…?"

Ranpha remains silent, fixated on the battle.

"Ranpha?" Forte looks over at Ranpha, a little worried.

Ranpha looks over at Forte, worry written all over her face. Forte too begins to worry about Ranpha.

"What…"

Forte is cut off by a sudden outburst by Hibiki.

"Look! What's happening to them?" Hibiki shouts, pointing over at Babaru and Hikari, still locking blades.

An aura begins to glow around them. A shadow projection rises from their body, growing larger and larger. The shadows grow out of the room, forming in the black void surrounding the ship. In a flash, the two human sized combatants lock horns outside the ship, in space, as two giant beings. The two factions stare in amazement as they watch the battle ensue.

Breaking away from the lock, Babaru extends his arm out, firing a laser from his wrist gun. The laser hits Hikari, who spins backwards. As Hikari regains his composure, Babaru charges forward. Using the two pronged end of his weapon, he catches Hikari by the neck and driving him toward a nearby planet. Back inside the ship, Takuto quickly issues an order.

"They're heading for that planet over there!" He shouts. "Quickly, everyone back to the Elle Ciel!"

The two factions run back into to the Elle Ciel and position themselves in the bridge. They turn on the visualizer and watch the battle as the Elle Ciel detaches itself from the shabby Nirvana model and blasts off toward the planet that Hikari and Babaru continue their epic duel.

* * *

All along the planet's surface is barren wasteland. The blue tint of the planet gives the planet its own eerie ambience. Space dust and debris form the top layer of the planet's ground. A few oddly shaped mountains stick out and stretch far across the land.

Babaru drives Hikari's body into a mountain formation on the planet, redering Hikari unable to move as the two prongs on his weapon pin Hikari's neck to the mountain. Hikari grabs the two prongs, trying to push them away in a futile attempt. The blades are driven too deep into the mountain's body. The long weapon can barely even move up and down as Hikari tries to loosen the grip of the blades. Babaru draws back, admiring his work. He brushes his hair as he laughs at the defenseless giant.

"What did I tell you, Hikari?" Babaru shrugs his shoulders. "This fool isn't worth anything!"

Paying no heed to Babaru's taunts, Hikari still struggles to break free from the clutch of the blades.

"You always think you're so correct," Babaru continues, pacing back and forth. "You always thing you've got the right guy. But look at what you have become Hikari. Nothing but a failure of an Ultraman."

Hikari continues struggling, trying to wiggle and shake his way out.

"Of all the human hosts you picked, you couldn't have found a more useless one. Look the other two you chose." Babaru points out. "One was too haunted by his past. Let's face facts. He was weak. So weak that every time, Mebius had to be there to help him!"

Hikari anchors himself against the mountain with his feet. Holding on to the blades, he pushes out with all his might. However, it proves futile once again.

"The second one you chose was driven by emotion. He knew nothing about how to be a proper Ultraman. He lost to the Emperor because of his own foolishness." Babaru laughs. "And now, look at you. Pathetic you. You can't even defend yourself now."

Hikari still tries persistently, not showing a single sign of tiring from his futile attempt to break free.

Babaru prepares the blaster on his wrist. Taking aim at Hikari's head, he snickers to himself. Before he can fire off the deadly shot, another laser hits him in the shoulder, causing him to lose focus. He looks over his shoulder and to his surprise, sees the Elle Ciel with six smaller ships floating around it.

"Just you wait, Andrew!" Forte says confidently. "We'll help you out!"

Takuto gives his commands from the bridge of the Elle Ciel with the Nirvana crew watching on. "Alright girls! Just like we planned!" He stretches his arm out confidently. "ATTACK!"

Immediately, the six ships move out in formation. Vanilla positions her ship behind Forte and brings up her shields at maximum power. Forte charges her massive front cannon up. Slowly, the surrounding air begins to swirl and gather at the mouth of Forte's cannon. A small ball of energy glows in the center of the hole.

Meanwhile, Chitose takes cover behind Ranpha's ship, firing away at Babaru. Though her shots miss, it distracts Babaru enough for Ranpha to fly right into his grill and utilize her Emblem Frame's powerful arm extensions. With an explosive blow, Ranpha is able to send Babaru flying, falling face first to the ground.

"It worked!" Dita jumps with joy.

Mint and Milfeulle take the opportunity and slip in above Hikari. Together, they focus their energy beams at the blade. Unable to resist the high heat of the combined beams, the blade explodes. The two move over to the other blade and repeat the process. Hikari falls down to the ground, exhausted from his struggle. He takes heavy breaths as he tries to regain his composure.

"They did it!" Jura says, amazed by the teamwork of the crew.

Meia smiles to herself, albeit impressed by the execution of an otherwise tough plan.

"Girls, pull back!" Takuto instructs.

Mint, Chitose and Milfeulle pull back. However, Ranpha continues to charge toward the fallen Babaru. Blinded by her emotions, she charges toward the staggering alien.

"Ranpha! What are you doing?" Takuto exclaims.

"Ranpha! Pull back!" Forte shouts. "I can't control my beam! You're going to get hit by it!"

But Ranpha paid no heed to the warning. She continued to charge straight at Babaru, who barely makes it up to his feet.

"This is for what you did to us… To Andrew!" Ranpha screams. "I won't forgive you! Explosive Pulsar, FIRE!"

Ranpha moves in front of Babaru and fires off her two fist shaped attachments at full force. The fists travel the short distance, straight for Babaru's face. However, the groggy Babaru raises his arms and blocks the attack, much to the shock of not only Ranpha, but the other spectators.

"Don't… underestimate me…!" Babaru says with a hint of weakness in his voice. He breaks the attachments and grabs Ranpha's Emblem Frame. Looking into the cockpit, he taunts Ranpha. "Let's go for a spin!"

Babaru hurls Ranpha's Emblem Frame out like a discus. Caught in the spinning, Ranpha loses control of her ship. The spinning is suddenly brought to a halt as Babaru fires a chain out from his bracelet, rendering Ranpha unable to flee. In her desperation, she tries to ignite her boosters to full power, but to no avail. Slowly, Babaru reels in the chain.

"10 seconds!" Forte shouts. "9! 8! 7!..." She counts down.

"I'm going in!" Chitose steps up. However, before she can take off to save her comrade, she is stopped by Takuto.

"Chitose, don't!"

"But Takuto! Ranpha will…!"

"4…! 3…!" Forte counts.

"I know! But…"

"2…!"

Babaru pulls Ranpha's frame in front of him, using her like a shield. "It's such a waste you're going to have to die. You would have made a perfect queen for me." Babaru laughs. "Enjoy your ride to hell!"

"0…!" Forte slams her fist on her console in anger.

The spectators turn away as the massive beam of energy fires from Forte's cannon. Looking on as the beam closes in on her ship, Ranpha closes her eyes and grits her teeth. A tear of defeat begins to stream down her eye. The spectators brace themselves for the impact, not daring to even peek at the carnage that would befall their comrade. The beam connects with its target straight in front of Forte's cannon. Meia opens her eyes and looks over at the target. She gasps in shock at what she sees.

Hunched over Ranpha's ship is Hikari, taking the full brunt of the attack. Even Babaru is frozen in shock at Hikari's sacrifice. Hikari grunts in pain as the beam dies down. Immediately, he grabs the chain that binds Ranpha and breaks it in two, freeing Ranpha. Following that, Hikari delivers a crushing straight kick into Babaru's chest, sending Babaru flying back. The blue crystal on Hikari's chest begins to blink red. He brings Ranpha's craft up to his eye level, looking into the cockpit. Ranpha looks deep into her savior's eyes. The two share a brief moment before Hikari lets Ranpha go, returning to the safety of the Elle Ciel. Hikari watches Ranpha go, ensuring her safety. He then turns around and begins to attack. In a controlled fashion, he crosses his arms in front of his chest. As he does so, the air around him circulates at his feet. As he uncrosses his arms, a blue line flashes across from fist to fist, pushing the air away. He then extends both arms out, firing a stream of blue energy at Babaru, who has no time to recover and is hit head on by the attack which explodes upon impact in a dazzling display of blue energy. The air around the planet swirls around the beam. Hikari halts his attack, sensing that the end is near. Babaru's body crackles as the attack stops, staggering back and forth weakly. Hikari raises his left arm upward to the sky, his wrist brace facing outward. A flash of lightning strikes his bracelet, powering it up. He then brings his arm down, covering the bracelet with his other hand. Doing so causes the bracelet to light up, streaking with lines of gold. Hikari then brings his left hand under his right, finishing with a plus shaped pose, his right hand inside of his left. A brilliant rainbow colored beam fires out of his left hand and hits the weakened Babaru. Sparks fly as the beam chips Babaru's armor away. Writhing in pain, Babaru tries to resist the beam, holding his ground and not letting himself get pushed away by the force of the attack. His attempt, however, is futile as eventually, he caves in. Hikari stops the beam and lowers his hands as Babaru slowly falls to his knees. He huffs and puffs as he feels his life drain out of him.

"You're… good…" Babaru says weakly. "I underestimated you…"

_You've still much to learn about teamwork, Babaru. _Hikari says telepathically. _But it's too late since your journey has just ended._

"It's not me you should be worried about. Your life will be taken soon by her." Babaru barely manages to get the words out of his mouth.

_Who is this her you keep mentioning? _Hikari asks. _What does she have to do with anything?_

"You'll find out eventually… You'll sense it eventually…" Babaru warns Hikari. "After all…" He begins to chuckle. "You two are…"

Before he can finish, Babaru falls to the ground in a thud, exploding from the particles of light inside his body. Hikari covers his face, shielding it from flying debris. As the smoke settles, Hikari stands alone on the planet. He looks back up at the Elle Ciel, where his friends are. Takuto smiles at Hikari and salutes him. Hikari returns the salute. He starts to emit a blue glow. Slowly, his figure fades as a blue ball of light forms and takes off. A smaller ball of light separates from the blue ball and flies toward the Elle Ciel, entering Andrew's room. From the ball of light, Andrew's body forms and slowly lowers onto the bed. Andrew sleeps peacefully, exhausted from the battle. Ranpha bursts into Andrew's room and runs up to his bed. She sees him sleeping and smiles, kneeling down next to his bed, stroking his spiky hair. The rest of the crew look on from the door, smiling to themselves.

* * *

"Thank you, Leo." Andrew says, bowing before Leo.

Around him is an area completely white. Andrew stands, facing Leo in the Realm of Dreams.

_You're most welcome, Andrew. _Leo replies. _You have learnt well._

"All thanks to you." Andrew says. "What happens now?"

_Your journey is not over yet. _Leo says. _There are still many evil beings out there threatening the safety of many other people._

"I understand." Andrew nods. "My journey is far from over, isn't it?"

_That's right. _Leo explains. _As you go on, you will learn more about the power you possess. You will also learn more about yourself, as well as others._

Andrew smiles at Leo. "An interesting journey, it will be."

_It will. _Leo agrees. _But as with all other journeys, there will be a lot of perils awaiting. Take care of yourself, Andrew._

"I will," Andrew begins to fade away. "I've learnt from the best, after all."

Leo nods in approval as Andrew disappears completely. Another figure walks up behind Leo, placing his hand on Leo's shoulder. It is Zoffy.

_Let us go, Leo. _Zoffy says. _You've worked hard._

_Yes, brother._

The two are engulfed by a red orb of energy and take off, disappearing from the Realm Of Dreams.

_We're counting on you, Andrew.

* * *

_

Hikari looks into the Emblem Frame, the Kung-Fu Fighter. Ranpha looks deeply into Hikari's eyes. Suddenly, she feels a warmth inside of her.

_Ranpha, your life is important. Don't be so rash and let your emotions take over. _Hikari tells Ranpha. _There are people who need you._

_Like who…? _Ranpha asks telepathically.

_Like me. _Hikari says.

Ranpha blushes as she is left speechless.

_I'll be fine. I promise._

Ranpha nods, understanding what she needs to do. Hikari lets go of the Kung-Fu Fighter, as it flies away from Hikari to the safety of the Elle Ciel and her other comrades. Hikari turns around to face Babaru.

_Let's finish this. _Hikari says. _I have a promise to fulfill._


	13. Chapter 13

**存在中の旅**

**冒険始まりの編**

**また侵略？！**

**Journey Through Existence**

**Beginning Chapter**

**Invaded Again?

* * *

**

"Don't peek!" Ranpha laughs as she walks behind Andrew, hands over his eyes.

"It's hard not to after you walked me into that WALL just now!" Andrew groans, his hands stretched out trying to feel for any obstacles that might be in the way.

Ranpha guides Andrew down the hallway of the flagship the Elle Ciel. Stationary in space, the majestic ship boasts a shiny silver hull. The front of the ship is large, consisting of the bridge, dining halls, meeting room and hangar. The hangar extends its launching bays below the front of the ship, looking similar to the handle of a rifle. Behind the launching bays are two long extensions, containing the ships main defenses. Aerodynamic structures rest on the top of the ship, ensuring it greater maneuverability when attacking or fleeing.

"Are we there yet?" Andrew says, trying to take Ranpha's hands off his face. However, Ranpha presses harder down on his eyes.

"The door is just there!" Ranpha says excitedly. In a swift motion, she jumps in front of Andrew and moves her hands around his body, giving him a hug. Before Andrew can see anything, Ranpha quickly spins around, leaving Andrew to look down the hallway.

"Is this it?" Andrew says monotonously.

"Just wait already!" Ranpha laughs as she keys a code into a machine. The door slides open. Ranpha then loosens her hug and looks deep into Andrew's eyes. "We're here." She says with a big smile on her face. She pecks Andrew on the cheek and leads him in by the hand.

Andrew is greeted by a loud bang as he steps in through the door. He freezes as Ranpha lets go of his hand and runs into the room. A large wave of balloons drop from the ceiling and drop onto Andrew, who remains frozen in his place. From behind the balloons, more bangs are heard as party string flies through the falling decorations. As the balloons settle to the floor, Andrew is greeted by the smiling crew of both the Elle Ciel and the Nirvana. Behind them, a large sided poster hangs from the wall. Written on it is a thank you dedicated to Andrew for his help in defeating Babaru. Andrew looks around, stunned.

"Thanks for everything." Takuto says.

"You really helped us a lot." Mint adds.

"We've really come to realize just how important you are to us." Chitose says.

Forte smiles. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"You thought us the meaning of trust." Hibiki flashes his thumb up at Andrew.

"We learnt about courage as well." Dita says with a bubbly happiness.

"Thank you, Andrew!" They all say in unison, clapping their hands.

Andrew remains frozen. At a loss of words, he stands and stares straight ahead. Slowly, he feels a wave of emotion sweep across his heart. Shivering, he tries to hold back his tears, but to no avail. In an emotional moment, Andrew breaks down and cries, much to the surprise of the others, who surround him and try to comfort him.

* * *

The sun shines brightly on the surface of the ocean. Golden sand sits on dry land, under a constant barrage of sea water from the ocean. The sound of cheerful voices and laughter fills the air.

"Finally, we're here!" Forte exclaims as she stretches her body.

"It really is beautiful!" Dita compliments the scenery.

"Let's quickly find a spot where we can set up." Chitose suggests.

The group runs onto the beach, searching for a spot for them so set up their umbrella. Wanting to set up at a convenient location, they find themselves setting up just outside the beach house Lemon. Satisfied with their place, the girls head off to the changing rooms while the boys stay to keep watch over everyone's belongings. The boys, already changed into their swim wear, sit on the blue picnic mat watching the other members of the public play.

"So Andrew," Hibiki begins. "Couldn't help but notice you and Ranpha have something going on."

"What?" Andrew looks over at Hibiki, a little flustered by his comment.

"Come on man!" Takuto nudges him from behind. "I've seen you two!"

"Dude, stop!" Andrew pushes Takuto off.

"Tell us man," Hibiki presses on. "Have you guys done anything yet?"

"I…" Andrew looks away. "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Trying to play innocent are you?" Takuto pushes Andrew down and tickles his sides.

"Oh my god!" Andrew shouts, half laughing from the tickle. "Stop! Stop I'm begging you!"

"Hibki, hold his legs!" Takuto instructs.

"Roger!" Hibiki salutes, and playfully grabs Andrew's feet.

The torture continues for a few mintues as Takuto drag's Andrew's body out onto the sand and locks his arms behind his back. Hibiki then begins to cover Andrew's body with sand. Eventually, all that remains visible of Andrew's body is his head. His body is buried under the shape of a sexy woman's body made from sand. As Takuto and Hibiki admire their work of art, Andrew begins to laugh. The three share a brotherly moment, laughing at one another.

"Excuse me," Misty says. "Just what do you two think you are doing?"

The three boys look over at Misty, who arrives with the entire party of girls.

"H…Ha…" Andrew chokes on his words.

Takuto stands dumbfounded, mouth wide open. Hibiki holds his nose shut careful not to let any blood drop out.

"What do we have here?" Jura teases. "A bunch of boys who've never seen such beauty before?"

"What do you think, Hibiki?" Dita asks, bouncing over to him and hugging him.

"Wait a minute," Barnette stops everyone. "What happened to Andrew?"

"You're right!" Mint comments. "Why's he buried in the sand?"

Ranpha walks over to him and kneels down. "You okay, Andrew?" She leans over to pat his head. "Did Takuto do this to you?"

Andrew looks up at Ranpha, but is distracted by a plain view of her bulbous breasts. He chuckles to himself and looks back at Ranpha. "Let's just say for now, I'd rather stay like this."

"Really?" Ranpha says. "Well, then we're gonna go play volleyball first okay?"

"You guys wanna join us?" Paiway asks both Takuto and Hibiki.

"I don't mind but…" Hibiki looks over at Andrew.

"I'll be fine." Andrew reassures him.

"I'll stay with him." Takuto says. He walks over and sits next to Andrew.

"If Takuto's staying, then I'll stay here too." Milfeulle says. "I'll prepare the snacks!"

"In that case, we'll head off first!" Chitose says. "We'll see you later!"

The rest run off toward the sandy beach and begin their game of volleyball. Andrew enjoys watching the intense match taking place. Mint dives to return a spike from Meia as Paiway pumps the ball up, calling out for Ranpha to deliver the spike. Ranpha jumps up, arms stretched out ready to deliver the spike. Andrew is stunned by her beauty as she performs the attacking move. She lands with grace as the ball lands on the other side of the court. All around the court, the spectators applaud for the beautiful girl. She raises her hand up, soaking in the glory.

Back at the umbrella, Milfeulle dishes out the snacks. She picks up a small piece of cake and places it in Takuto's mouth. Takuto relishes the snack, chewing it up with happiness all over his face.

"You guys look so happy together." Andrew compliments the couple. "You're really lucky."

"Why don't you get together with Ranpha then?" Milfeulle playfully asks.

Andrew blushes as he looks away, not acknowledging what Ranpha just said.

"Seriously man," Takuto nudges his sand made body. "Tell us! What's going on with you two?"

"It's nothing man!" Andrew says. "We're just friends man!"

"But you two seem to make a good couple!" Milfeulle says.

"Yeah! I mean," Takuto comtinues. "You two would be good together!"

"You think so…?" Andrew cautiously asks.

Behind them, a blue tentacle slithers up to their picnic basket. The tentacle wraps itself around a small pastry decorated with a piece of shrimp on top of it. Slowly, it pulls the treat away.

"Why don't you play the aggressive game now?" Takuto advises. "She seems to have taken a liking to you too!"

"She has?" Andrew asks with a clueless expression. "I haven't noticed. I always thought we were friends."

"It's kind of obvious." Milfeulle says. "Remember what happened in the battle with Babaru?"

Andrew remembers. "Oh yeah… But I always thought that was just out of care for her friends!"

"You're pretty block headed aren't you…?" Takuto sighs.

"What was that?" Andrew shoots a sharp look at Takuto.

Milfeulle and Takuto begin to laugh. Milfeulle reaches over to take one of the pastries, but realizes something is amiss when she grabs nothing but air. She takes a look at the basket. To her shock, everything has disappeared. Milfeulle lets out a loud scream, eliciting a huge response from the entire beach. Taktuo quickly rushes to Milfeulle's side.

"Milfie! What's…" Takuto looks over at the basket and is overwhelmed with shock himself.

By this time, the rest of the group arrive on the scene to witness the carnage that had befallen them.

"What in the world…" Forte stammers.

"I don't believe it…" Parfet crumbles to her knees.

"Why…?" Mint begins to tear. "Why us?"

Meia walks over to Mint and consoles her, patting her head.

Jura and Ranpha look at each other. "We don't have anything else to live for… Do we?" Ranpha asks Jura.

"You're right sister…" Jura grasps Ranpha's hand. "Let us go together. To God."

Vanilla stares blankly ahead.

"The end of the world… Has finally come…" Chitose says as she collapses down to the ground.

Andrew looks on as one by one, they all give their speeches. "Um… It's just pastry… Aren't you guys over reacting?" He asks, breaking the zone that the two group members are in.

"Shut up!" Forte shoots back at Andrew, who hides his head in the sand body like a turtle. "You just don't understand…"

"It's Milfeulle's pastries we're talking about…" Chitose says, walking in front of Forte like part of a dramatic play. "The crispy crust…"

"Followed by the creamy paste inside…" Mint fantasizes.

"And let's not forget that delectable shrimp on top…" Misty salivates.

"Guys! Check this out!" Hibiki calls the group over.

They rush to his side.

"Look at this trail of shrimp tails!" Dita follows the trail with her finger.

She ends up pointing at the beach house Lemon.

"Shall we… Check it out?" Takuto ponders.

"We should find out who the culprit is," Meia says. "This is unacceptable."

They walk over to the beach house, which is relatively empty. Upon seeing the group, one of the waitresses approaches them and welcomes them to the restaurant.

"Welcome!" She cheerfully says. "How many people do you have today?"

Back at the picnic mat, Andrew remains stuck in his sandy tomb.

"We're not actually looking for food…" Ranpha says.

"We've been led here by the circumstances of a very unfortunate event." Mint sighs.

"Oh my," The waitress gasps. "Well what could the problem be?"

Paiway steps up. "We're here cuz someone stole our shrimp puffs!" She huffs childishly.

"Shrimp puffs?" The waitress asks.

"A trail of shrimp tails led us here," Barnett says. "Care to explain?"

The blue haired waitress ponders for a while before giving an answer. "Please wait here."

She walks into a small room at the back of the restaurant and emerges with another similar clothed, red haired waitress. The blue haired waitress explains the situation to the red hair waitress.

"I can assure you that none of us here have taken your puffs." She says. "We don't believe in thievery and we most certainly don't partake in it."

"Then why is there a long trail of shrimp tails leading here?" Parfet asks.

The red haired waitress ponders for a second. Suddenly, she is hit by an epiphany. An uncomfortable feeling overcomes her, as she starts to become fidgety.

_It IS our fault…_ She thinks to herself. _This must be…_

A loud thud breaks the discussion. The group looks behind them at the entrance to see a small girl standing arms akimbo.

"What is this? Why if it isn't more people who've come to become my followers!" She proudly says.

The group look blankly at the girl. They then look back at the two waitresses.

"Who's the kid?" Jura asks.

"Don't you dare turn your back to me!" The little girl says. "I'll rip you in two with my tentacles!"

"Has this kid been watching too much television or something?" Hibiki frowns.

"Um… Why don't I introduce her to you?" The red haired waitress says. However, before she can continue, she is cut off by the little girl.

"I will introduce MYSELF!" The little girl says. She thumps her chest. "I am a messenger from the sea! I've come to this polluted earth to conquer it! My name is Ika Musume!"

The group stare blankly at her.

"I see you're frozen with fear already!" The little girl grins.

Contrary to what she says, the group immediately bursts into laughter, much to the demise of the little girl. She is left standing at the entrance, dazed by the laughter.

"This kid…" Ranpha says in her laughter. "Wants to take over this world?"

"That's the cutest thing I ever heard a little girl say!" Milfeulle laughs.

They continue laughing uncontrollably until finally Ika Musume stomps her foot down sternly and begins to address the group.

"You will all bow down to me and obey my orders!" She furiously says, stomping her feet and flailing her arms. "Or else…!"

The group continues laughing at her childish display. At one point, Takuto begins to choke on his laughter, only eliciting more laughter from the group and even a few chuckles from the two waitresses.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Ika Musume screams and unleashes her tentacles that grab the entire crew and lift them up in the air.

"Eh? What's going on?" Paiway screams.

"Let us go!" Meia shouts.

Ika Musume chuckles evilly. "Now you're going to have to listen to me or else I'll rip you all into shreds!"

Suddenly, Ika Musume freezes in fear.

_I feel someone's glare watching me… But… _Ika Musume thinks to herself. _It's not Chizuru's…_

In an instant, a flash of lightning streaks across the beach house Lemon. Ika Musume's tentacles are cut up as Takuto and the rest drop back down to the ground. Ika Musume looks around stunned and lost. A dark aura begins to resonate behind her, causing a shiver to shoot down her spine. Slowly, she turns around to see who it is. A towering, angered figure looms over her. The pressure causes Ika Musume to fall down on her bottom. She squirms back and begins to apologize profusely, banging her head on the floor.

The red haired waitress looks impressed. "This guy's good. He might have an edge over you, sis."

Chizuru, the blue haired waitress, ponders to herself. "You think so?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ika Musume repeatedly apologizes.

The figure steps forward, revealing himself to be a sand covered Andrew.

"You… Trying to hurt my friends there?" Andrew asks harshly.

"No! No! No!" Ika Musume tries to protect herself. "We… We… We were just playing!"

"Like hell you were." Andrew says in a deep voice. "I heard you mention something about conquering the world?"

"Huh?"

"You some sort of invader?" Andrew asks.

"NO!" Ika Musume defensively shouts. "That's! That's just my nickname!"

"Is that right…?" Andrew looks away with a glint in his eye.

"Hey, I think this is getting pretty serious, sis." The red haired waitress says.

Chizuru smiles. "I'll handle it, Eiko."

From a distance, a small sparkle of light heads toward the beach house. Andrew catches the sparkle, revealing itself to be the Kabuto Zecter.

"You know what happens to invaders?" Andrew asks.

Ika Musume shakes her head helplessly.

"I kill them and turn them into soup!" Andrew grins.

Now completely fill with fear, Ika Musume lets out a deafening scream. 


	14. Chapter 14

**存在中の旅**

**冒険始まりの編**

**出発**

**Journey Through Existence**

**Beginning Chapter**

**Departure

* * *

**

Chizuru rests her hands on the enraged Andrew's shoulder. Andrew stops his assault on the fear filled Ika Musume and looks behind him. Chizuru smiles and offers him a plate of fried noodles.

"Would you like some noodles?" She asks him kindly.

Eiko jerks. "You really think that will work, sis?" She scratches her head.

"Don't mind if I do!" Andrew shouts, seated from a table with the plate of fried noodles in front of him. He claps his hands together and begins eating.

"It… worked…" Eiko looks on in disbelief.

"Well then, Ika Musume," Chizuru kneels down beside the shaken girl. "Why don't you apologize to him?"

Ika Musume nods her head and slowly walks over to Andrew. Close to tears, she bows. "I'm sorry…"

Andrew stops eating and shoots her a piercing look, freezing the poor girl once again. However, this time, he breaks the fearsome stare into a warm smile. Andrew pats Ika Musume on the head.

"You're not really an invader, huh?" Andrew says.

Ika Musume looks at Andrew, confused. "Huh?"

"It's not possible that such a cute looking girl like you would want to harm this planet." Andrew finishes his sentence with a smile.

Eiko walks up behind Ika Musume. "Well, I guess that's settled then." She looks around. "Who's hungry?"

The two groups raise their hands together.

"In that case…" Eiko begins counting the number of people. "Table for thirteen!"

* * *

Sitting in a rearranged restaurant, the group is served their orders of food. Large platters of fried soba, fried rice, and spaghetti, jugs of soda, tea and water are spread across the long, connected table.

"Let's dig in!" They all shout together happily.

Just like the best of friends, everyone ate the food happily together. Everyone gets their own share of food, as they joyously chat with one another, joined by the restaurant workers Eiko, Chizuru and Ika Musume. They easily fit in to the social group, talking and laughing with them as if they were close friends. In a comic moment, Hibiki chokes on his food, eliciting a large bout of laughs and as well as a few concerned looks.

Amidst the happy occasion, Andrew notices something awry. About an hour and a half into the meal, he notices his hand begins to grow translucent. He knew what was going on, but he didn't want to bring it up to the group now. He hid is hand under the table and pretended like nothing had happened.

* * *

After a long day of fun and activities, the group lay back on the sandy beach, exhausted. The sun begins to set into the ocean, lighting the sky a warm orange color. Andrew sits alone and looks at the setting sun with his knees tucked into his chest. Ranpha see this and breaks away from the group to sit with Andrew.

"You okay?" She asks him.

Andrew looks at Ranpha. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me."

Andrew remains quiet and stares out at the setting sun.

"What's wrong?"

Andrew sighs and looks at Ranpha. "My time is up."

Ranpha is slightly taken back by his comment. "What do you mean?"

"It's time for me to go." Andrew says as he looks back at the sunset.

"Where…?" Ranpha asks.

After a short pause, Andrew replies. "I don't know…"

The two remain silent for a while. Above them, the seagulls caw as they fly back to their nests in the nearby rocks.

Ranpha hugs Andrew. "Don't go…" She softly says.

"It's not my choice…"

Ranpha shakes her head. "That's not true… Everyone has a choice."

"Sometimes… The choice is to accept what comes at you."

"I don't want that…" Ranpha begins to feel tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Andrew apologizes.

"It's not your fault…" Ranpha says.

Suddenly, Andrew's body begins to fade out slowly. Ranpha backs off from Andrew.

"No…" She gasps.

At that moment, Misty takes a peek over at the two. Her gasp attracts the attention of the rest of the group. Upon seeing what was happening, they all immediately rush over. Ranpha stands in front of the group, her face covered by her hair. However, the tears coming from her face fail to be hidden.

"What's going on Andrew?" Takuto asks.

"What's happening to you?" Hibiki practically shouted.

"My time here has expired. It's time for me to move on." Andrew says with sadness in his voice.

"Does this mean we'll never see you again…?" Forte asks.

"I don't know…" Andrew replies. He looks back up at Ranpha, who is still looking down at the ground.

Watching from behind the group, Eiko, Chizuru and Ika Musume watch on. Ika Musume tries to step forward to speak to Andrew, but Eiko pulls her back.

"Why won't you let me go?" Ika Musume asked.

Eiko shakes her head. "We should leave this to them."

Chizuru looks on. "Sometimes Ika, it's better for us to remain quiet."

Ika Musume looks back at the saddened group. Though she doesn't quite understand, she remains silent and watches.

Andrew walks up to Ranpha. By this time, his body is almost entirely clear. He hugs Ranpha.

"Don't worry," He whispers into her ear. "We'll meet again."

"How do I know you're not lying…?" Ranpha buries her face in his shoulder, sniffing.

Andrew holds her back and looks her straight in the eye. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Ranpha looks at Andrew, deep into his eyes. Andrew leans his face in, close to Ranpha's. They touch foreheads. Andrew whispers something, before leaning in for the kiss. However, just before his lips touch Ranpha's, he fades away in a display of sparkling crystals, leaving Ranpha standing alone. The crystals float away into the sky.

"He's gone…" Mint says. "He's really gone…"

Chitose begins to tear herself. "Andrew…" She begins to think about her time with Andrew.

Everyone else joins in, looking back upon the times Andrew. As if playing the memories back for them, the crystals glisten with the help of the remaining rays of the sun. Takuto looks up at the crystals and salutes. He is joined by everyone else except Ranpha, who remains frozen in her spot. Forte walks up to her.

"Ranpha…" She calls.

Ranpha breaks out of her trance-like state. She looks at Forte for a few seconds then breaks down crying. Forte hugs her tight, trying to comfort her. The rest of the group, including Eiko, Chizuru and Ika Musume, gather around them and try to comfort her.

On the other side of the beach, a young girl in a white dress walks down the shore. Her blood red hair flows with the wind. She looks up at the fading crystals in the air with her sharp, yellow eyes.

* * *

Andrew and Ranpha sit in the observatory room, gazing at the stars once again.

"I'm glad you held up your promise." Ranpha says.

Andrew puts his arm around Ranpha. "I had the perfect reason to."

"You're just teasing me aren't you?"

"Why would I tease a girl like you?"

Ranpha giggles. "What kind of girl am I?"

"Well…" Andrew looks away shyly. "You've got… Beautiful hair and… pretty eyes and… You're really cute…" As Andrew describes her, Ranpha looks on with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." She says gratefully.

Andrew looks back at her. "For what?"

"Everything." Ranpha counts. "Helping us out around the ship, saving us from invaders, protecting us when we needed it…"

"This world needed me, I guess." Andrew says modestly. "That's why I ended up here."

Ranpha looks back at Andrew. "Where ARE you from exactly…?"

"I don't remember…" Andrew looks at Ranpha. "But I feel right at home. Right here, right now."

The two share an intimate stare and begin to lean in toward one another. Their breathing gets heavier. Their hearts pound harder. They swallow their saliva nervously. As they tilt their heads sideways, they pause. Just then, Ranpha's communicator rings breaking the otherwise romantic moment.

"Sorry…" Ranpha apologizes and answers the call.

"No worries." Andrew turns away, tugging at his collar as if trying to release the steam from the heat of the moment.

Before Andrew can turn back around to Ranpha, Ranpha pounces on him, covering his eyes.

"I wanna take you somewhere!" She says excitedly. "No peeking, alright?"

"How will I know where to turn?" Andrew asks, placing his hands on Ranpha's.

"I'll guide you, don't worry!" She says. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

_All is back to normal. After we said goodbye to the residents of the Beach House Lemon, we took off. Shortly after, we managed to locate the real Nirvana and returned Hibiki and his crew safely back to their home ship. Since then, we, the Moon Angel Troupe, have returned to our training._

Ranpha lies on her bed, still slightly saddened by the departure of her close friend, Andrew. She stares at the ceiling, thinking of the times she spent with him. She recalls the last thing he said to her before he disappeared.

_This charm shall be the symbol of our bond, Ranpha. There's going to be a time when you can use its power. But right now, it's dormant. I'm sure though, that when the time comes, you'll know what to do. Because we've formed a bond unlike anyone else's. Ranpha… I love you._

Ranpha reaches for a necklace worn around her neck. She clenches the decorative piece in her fist. Once again, tears begin rolling down her face. The round red crystal charm glows a warm red light. Ranpha sits up to look at it and smiles even though her tears don't stop. She lies herself back on her bed.

"Sometime… Someday… We'll meet again…" Ranpha says as she clutches the red crystal. "Right?"

* * *

Journey Through Existence Beginning Chapter End.


End file.
